


Hogwarts of the Lost

by IvyNyx



Category: Descendants (2015), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: What happens when the Descendants exit the dome and can be found by Hogwarts Owls? Why, they get a whole new adventure of course! Set in fifth year at Hogwarts, Umbridge and Voldemort aren't the only thing baffling students. An army is raising and its leaders are going to shock the world. The bad are half good, and the good are half bad and Hogwarts, why Hogwarts is about to be taken by storm.





	1. Magic, or drugs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is currently only a chapter, but I am writing more. Update may be in a week, it may be three years from now, so if you want a finished story or active WIP this isn't for you, sorry.
> 
> I am tagging as I post, so tags will change. Currently I know the story will be Jay/Carlos, Harry/Draco and Mal/Charlie. If any of those make you want to run, run. There be, at the very least, brief romantic encounters of the male/male, female/female and male/female type. Unbeta'd because I suck at 'bothering' others (despite how loudly she's gonna yell at me when she sees I posted this).
> 
> Other upcoming tags that may turn off readers include child abuse, torture, possible mentions of rape and general death-eater activities (up to an including death). Dumbledore and Ron aren't the nicest guys and Snape isn't so bad. I don't want to tag things before they're written because often people look for a certain type of story and this just isn't there yet.
> 
> That being said, this whole mess starts at the end of summer before fifth year. Harry Potter is canon, Isle of the Lost is canon, Descendants is for the thirty seconds they are in their own world. I hope you enjoy the adventure, I own next to nothing in this. Characters, places, events, etc all belong to their respective (although conflicting) parties. I am paid zilch for writing this, but I love kudos and comments as much, maybe even more, than money.
> 
> ~~~~~

Alrighty, here we go. I am officially on some kind of drugs. The Descendants are going to Hogwarts. For the sake of my sanity, everyone is the same age; 15. Meaning the Golden Trio are in their fifth year. Assume a totally canon book for both the Isle of the Lost and Harry Potter, so basically only Cedric kicked the can.

 

Four teens stared at the birds, just a few short hours ago they'd arrived at Auradon Prep. The four of them were now sitting in Mal and Evie's bedroom. Four identical owls sat on the edge of the bed, each holding an envelope made of thick paper with swirling ink and a wax seal.

“Well? Someone do something!” Mal said after they all stared at the birds for an exorbitant amount of time. Carlos held his arm out like he'd seen done in books for falcons, to his surprise one of the birds flew over to him and landed lightly on his arm. His hand trembled slightly as he reached out to take the letter from the bird.

Carlos DeVil  
Back of the Closet  
Hell Hall  
Isle of the Lost

“What the hell” he whispered seeing the front of the envelope. Mal quickly held her arm out, her owl quickly came to deliver her letter. Jay and Evie quickly followed her example while Carlos tore open his envelope.  
“Someone has some good drugs” Carlos muttered as he started reading his letter. “I don't know what the hell a Hogwarts is but I know I'm about as magical as a rock”.

They read over their letters, the standard Hogwarts issue, with a supply list. In addition, though each got a letter explaining that most children began at age eleven, however, due to their location their letters were delayed. Someone named Professor Snape would be there to talk to them at seven o'clock, they were to meet him in the Fairy Godmothers office.

* * *

 

Severus Snape was not having a good day. A meeting with Albus had begun his morning from hell, the old man had the balls to tell him, he was going to Auradon to meet four teenagers who according to Albus had lived under a magic free dome in what amounted to a prison.  
“Why on this earth are you sending me? Wouldn't Minerva be better suited to teenagers?”  
“They are the children of villains, most no better than Voldemort a Slytherin will understand them better than a Gryffindor ever could. You can tell if they pose any real threat to themselves or others.” Dumbledore said with that damned twinkle in his eye. Then Severus had found his newest version of Wolfsbane exploded in the night. Lastly, he'd managed to break his last glass stirrer meaning he needed to replace it before he could attempt another variation of Wolfsbane.

That evening Snape found himself stalking out of the fireplace into a room that came straight from a fairy tale, he felt ill.  
“Welcome, Mister Snape,” Fairy Godmother said as soon as the man entered her office.  
“Professor, I worked hard for my title.” Snape said curtly, “where are the children, their letters said seven o'clock”  
“I'm sure they will be along any moment” Fairy Godmother said at the same moment a knock sounded on her door. She opened it to reveal four youths still in the outfits they wore from the Isle.

Severus looked over them, a purple haired girl was glaring in a way that would put Draco to shame, he silently hoped the two would be enemies, as friends Hogwarts would fall within a day. Next to her, a girl with blue hair stood. Snape was taken back by her, her whole demeanor screamed helpless princess but something in her eyes showed a depth of knowledge someone her age shouldn't possess. Next to her stood a boy with long black hair, who looked older than the fifteen he'd been told these teens were. His expression gave away even less than Lucius's did. Next to him, however, was a slim boy that had clearly been abused, he made no eye contact and stood just a half-step behind the other boy. His eyes darted around the room lighting fast before settling on Severus's feet.

“You are late,” Severus said. Three teens showed no indication of having heard him, the skinny one on the end, however, finally looked up to meet his eyes. Only years as a trained spy kept his face neutral, there was an evil lurking in his eyes that he hadn't seen since the days of young Tom Riddle.  
“Blow me” the purple haired girl finally muttered.  
“Mal!” Fairy Godmother admonished instantly.  
“She meant, we had a hard time finding your office, ma'am,” the blue haired girl said.  
“Yeah, sure” Mal agreed.

“Regardless, we need to be going. I am going to take each of you one at a time to the gates of the school. Currently there are no students but you will reside there until term starts tomorrow. Once you are at the gate you are to stay there while I return here for your accomplices.” Severus said, knowing instinctively that friends wasn't a word these four would accept, whether it was true or not. “In order for me to bring you, you will need to hold tightly to my arm, it will feel like being suffocated before we end up at the school. Despite the discomfort, no harm will come to you”

“Good luck with that, no one touches 'Los” Mal said. Severus was glad he finally had a name for one of them, now hopefully he could figure out which one was 'Los, he assumed it was one of the boys.  
“'Los will simply have to suck it up. I am not concerned with his issues, only with getting you four to the school.”  
“Fuck you” the abused boy muttered loudly enough for Severus to hear but not so loud Fairy Godmother could. Severus raised his eyebrow, he wasn't one for making concessions to children, but something in that child's eyes brought up memories he'd long since tried to repress.  
“If one of you can manage to touch him I can bring two of you along at once, there is no other way to get there.”  
“I can hold him,” the dark haired boy said. Severus just nodded and held his arm out, waiting for one of them to decide who would go first. The dark haired boy hooked his arm around 'Los's shoulders before reaching out with his free hand for Severus' arm.

With a blur of colors, it suddenly felt like they were being turned inside out before the gates of Hogwarts materialized in front of them. As soon as both boys had their feet under them Severus was gone again for the girls, a moment later three figures appeared out of thin air, Snape deciding two trips made more sense than three. Silently he held his wand out the crest on the gate, directly over the snake. With a small whine the gates swung open to admit them, Severus began walking, leaving the four scrambling to catch up. As the last one walked through he heard the gate swing closed, he walked directly to the headmaster's office. Four sets of footsteps behind him assured him the teens were still behind him.

“Fun dip” Severus muttered to the stone gargoyle who instantly sprung aside to reveal the staircase. He stepped aside to let the youths go first. At the top of the stairs, Dumbledore door was open, Mal walked in like she owned the place.

“Mal” Dumbledore greeted as she walked in, he gave no sign of being off put by the glare he was given.  
“Hello Evelyn, or do you prefer Evie?” the old headmaster asked as the blue haired girl stepped in the door.  
“Evie is fine” she responded before sitting primly on the chair across from his desk, Mal moved to stand behind her.  
“Jay, that trinket tends to catch on fire outside of this room,” Dumbledore said, somehow noticing the thief despite all of his attention appearing to be on Evie.  
“And lastly, Carlos, hello,” he said, twirling his beard around his finger.  
“Hi” Carlos muttered flopping into the chair next to Evie. Jay had dropped his trinket back on the spindly table and stood next to Mal. Severus stood off to the side watching them all, it was extremely rare stunts started this late in their life, never mind the issues these four seemed to have.

“So first off, you're all witches and wizards. Same idea as bibbity boppity boo, only with more words and effort needed. You will be staying here at Hogwarts, the term officially starts tomorrow Snape will bring you to Diagon Alley for your wands before the sorting begins. There is a fund for, ahem, less fortunate youths. Severus, you may leave if you wish, I am just going to show these four to the room of requirement then retire for the night.”

Severus nodded and left, his cloak trailing out behind him. Dumbledore stood and motioned towards the door. “Hogwarts is a rather playful old building, the stairs move quite a lot. Up is up and down is down, but you may find yourself in the east wing rather than west very easily. For now you will be on the seventh floor, which is as up as you get without a tower. Once school starts you will be sorted into a house, which you can read all about in Hogwarts, A History. I am sure the room will provide a copy for you.” Dumbledore paused in front of a tapestry with trolls on it, “Dobby!”

Almost instantly a small elf appeared, startling the four teens.  
“What the hell is that thing?” Mal asked.  
“I is being a house elf,” Dobby said immediately.  
“A fine one at that. Dobby my friend could you assist me by taking care of these four until the start of term when they will have their own house to help them”  
“Dobby is being honored, sir,” the elf said with a low bow.  
“Thank you, first could you send a meal to the Room, then perhaps make a bell so they may call you.”  
“They call me like you, no bell. Dobby elf, not slave. Whats do you likes to eat?” the elf asked turning to the teens.  
“Anything” Evie finally said, after a moment of silence. While that happened Dumbledore was busy pacing along the hallway.  
“Was that door just there” Evie whispered softly, Carlos shook his head no.  
“That door is where you'll be staying, hopefully, the castle listened, I asked for a room where you would be comfortable adjusting to your new world. Your belongings are already inside. If you need anything just call Dobby, he will know where to find me” Dumbledore said before walking away, leaving four teens and a house elf staring at each other.

“Dobby gets food now” Dobby exclaimed before popping away.

“First we get dropped in Auradon with no guidance, now fucking Hogwarts. This is getting really fucking old” Mal said stalking to the door. “if I see one iota of pink I will literally scream the walls down” she muttered turning the handle.

Stepping through the door all four breathed a sigh of relief, unlike Auradon this felt like home. The walls were run down, in the far corner there was a huge mattress covered with tattered blankets. Posters on the walls had seen better days, a bare light bulb was all that lit the room aside from a dingy window that didn't appear to let any light at all in. A spindly table sat in another corner, milk crates sat around it as chairs. A door to the left hung crooked on its hinges showing a bathroom that while it looked clean had clearly seen better days.

“It looks like home,” Jay said behind Mal. Carlos slipped past them with a grin and flopped on the mattress.  
“Looks better than home to me,” he said with a contented sigh. Evie perched herself on a milk carton while Mal leaned on the wall and Jay sat on the edge of the bed near Carlos. Evie wasted no time opening Hogwarts, A History, which as promised was sitting on the table.

“Guys, we may have a problem. It says our houses are picked by our true intentions. Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw is smart, Slytherin is cunning and Hufflepuff basically takes everyone else.”  
“Major problem” Mal agreed, she knew deep down the four of them were very different.  
“Just tell whoever sorts us we want Slytherin, that alone has to count as cunning”  
“This isn't some idiot on the street, Jay,” Mal said with a frown  
“It might work” Carlos said, “I mean we really have nothing to lose by trying and even if we get separated we can always meet up together, there are no rules against inter-house friends” he paused realizing he really didn't know that for sure, “is there?'” he has almost as if afraid of the answer.  
“No inter-house cooperation is encouraged according to this, but it notes Slytherin and Gryffindor are notoriously hostile to each other”

“We can't control it so fuck it,” Mal said. Any further conversation was cut off by Dobby appearing with a tray piled high with food.  
“Your foods,” Dobby said placing the tray on the table next to Evie.  
“What is that stuff?” She asked  
“I bringed what kids usually like, pizza, cheeseburgers, spaghetti, fruits, veggies, lots of pastries and candy, but don't tells Dumbledore of the candy,” Dobby said pointing to each item in turn.  
“Thank you,” Evie told the small creature, she was surprised when its eyes widened much like Carlos's when someone praised him.  
“You is being very welcome Miss, many people not kind to house elves, you is a very nice girl,” Dobby said before popping away.

“Well, he's fucking strange” Mal said reaching over to grab what Dobby had called pizza. Her eyes widened almost comically as she bit into it.  
“You're looking like a house elf there, Mal” Jay teased her.  
“Let's see you do better,” she said handing him a slice of the cheesy concoction.  
Carlos walked over and swiped a pastry, smiling as he took a bite of it. Evie bit into an apple.

“This food is weird,” she said after a couple bites of the apple.  
“It's fresh,” Carlos said.  
“I know this is how it should taste but it's still weird” Evie added.  
“Our lives are weird at this point” Mal pointed out.  
“Yeah, but at least we don't need to deal with Auradon and their perfect princes” Jay said imitating Evie's initial reaction to going to Auradon.  
“Who knows who we will meet here, may still have to deal with princes,” Carlos said.  
“Yuck I hope not,” Mal said before flopping on the bed.  
Shortly after the others joined her and the four fell asleep.

Their morning started much earlier than they would have liked with a knock at the door. Mal climbed out of bed and pulled the door open to reveal Snape. After a short glaring contest, Snape rolled his eyes and swept into the room.  
“Your eye tricks won't work well with me child, I've faced much more terrifying things than a fifteen-year-old girl” He said while his eyes swept around the room, if he had any thoughts about it, he didn't share. With a thought, four trunks appeared along the wall, “those are yours, inside you will find self-fitting robes, textbooks for the last four years and this year's course books. We will make a short trip to Diagon Alley for your wands in one hour, please meet me in the entrance hall in your robes.”  
“Yes, sir,” Evie said automatically climbing out of the bed as well and going to look in her trunk. Jay had moved to sit against the headboard while Carlos hadn't moved an inch. Snape left through the door to prepare himself for this trip, a strong cup of coffee was in order.

Evie was first to take a bundle of robes into the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
“So how do we get food here?” Carlos asked, revealing that he was awake, just not getting up.  
“That elf said to call it like Dumbledore did,” Jay said. Mal looked at him before taking a deep breath and saying “Dobby” in the same commanding voice her mother used to call her to attention. Jay winced at the similarity while Carlos flinched at the resounding crack of Dobby appearing.

“Whats can Dobby be doing for you Miss?” the elf asked, his ears bouncing in his excitement.  
“Err, we wanted something to eat,” Mal said, unsure if they were allowed food or not. On the Isle, it was nearly unheard of to eat so soon after just having a meal.  
“Dobby can be bringing yous breakfast! What do's you like?”  
“Coffee,” Carlos said from the bed.  
“E likes fruit, 'Los likes sweets, Jay and I like meat,” Mal said, before clamping her mouth shut, surprised that she'd offered that much to a stranger.  
“Dobby gots it, I will gets you good stuff,” the elf said while popping away.

Ten minutes later Evie came out of the bathroom as Dobby popped back in. The elf didn't say a word as he sat the tray on the makeshift table and brought a mug of coffee to Carlos, he reached out silently to take it, still wrapped in the threadbare blankets. Mal grabbed a sausage off the tray, looking at it critically before biting into it. “Jay you gotta try this!” she said before tossing a link to the thief.  
“Yous never had that before?” Dobby asked  
“Food wasn't so fresh where we're from,” Evie said.  
“That is most awful, childrens be needing foods to grow and be smarts!”  
“We're here now so we can eat well from now on,” Mal said.  
“Dobby will be making sure of it!” the little elf vowed, “Dobby must go back to the kitchen, we are making the feast todays and they needs my help.”  
“Thanks, Dobby,” Jay said, much to his friends' shock. Carlos shot him a look, which just got a shrug in response.  
“You're weird,” the freckled boy said as Dobby left the room and Carlos sat up to drink his coffee. Evie gave him a pastry that looked like that one he'd eaten the night before taking an apple for herself.

An hour later all four stood in the entrance hall, none of them were happy with the robes. Eve had promised to scour Hogwarts, a History to see how strict the dress code was before Mal took charge and informed them they'd have to deal with it at least for the time being. Snape came from the dungeon corridor a moment after the children.  
“Let's go, we will be taking a port-key from the gates. You'll just need to touch an object” he said while starting out the door. Mal silently appraised him, she could feel something akin to respect at the no-nonsense way he handled everything. Snape held out a rusty tin can without a word. All four silently placed their hands on it, Carlos was just about to mention how stupid they looked when a jerk took the ground out from under them. Snape landed with no trouble, used to the sudden movements of port-key. Mal stumbled but caught herself on the wall. Evie ended up sprawled on the ground much to her chagrin. Jay landed like Snape as if he'd been traveling by magic his whole life, he reached out to steady Carlos without a second thought, the other nearly falling like Evie. Snape silently reached his hand out to help Evie up, the blue hair girl back on her feet, he pulled his wand and tapped the appropriate brick.

All four tried to look at everything while still watching all the people around them. It turned out to be a feat even Mal couldn't accomplish, she didn't like it but less than thirty seconds in she had to delegate.  
“Evie left, Carlos right, Jay people with me,” she said shortly hoping Snape wouldn't understand, her luck failed.

Snape watched Mal order her friends, the three quickly doing as she asked. He could almost see a Voldemort in the making except for the fact he could understand why she did it. The four of them we're going to have a sensory overload if they each tried to watch everything, this way they saw everything and could discuss it later.

“The shop is only halfway up the alley, there are roughly twenty people between here and there” Snape heard himself speaking, but he couldn't recall telling his mouth to move. He quickly detailed each shop as they passed it, telling them briefly what was inside. He pointed out hiding places he could see, he wanted to be surprised at how Jay and Mal moved each time he pointed out a new spot but all he could see were soldiers. They moved to perfectly to protect each other as well as their friends should there be a threat to them. He was almost tempted to reveal his spy status to these four children if only so they would understand they were safe.

Snape would look back and call that the longest walk he'd ever taken in his life. Pointing out all potential threats to the four youths with him tired him out, but there was something about it that brought him peace. He knew deep down if trouble struck they were less than useless, but it was amazing to watch how they thought they could handle it. He'd never met another person that thought like him, seeing every threat even in the most mundane circumstances.

“This is Ollivanders, inside you'll get your wands. It's just one open room with a counter and millions of wand boxes. Mr. Ollivander will most likely be the only person inside besides us.” Snape rattled off, watching Mal's shoulders relax slightly. The four of them stepped inside.

“Ah, Severus!” Mr. Ollivander greeted “Black Hawthorn and Dragon Heartstring, eleven inches. But this isn't about you, is it? No, no, this is for four youths who will take our world by storm”

Five sets of raised eyebrows met his proclamation. Ollivander, however, was busy pulling boxes, “You with the blue hair, you're first.”

“Like hell,” Mal said stepping forward, placing herself between Evie and the non-existent threat.  
“Perhaps, Mr. Ollivander, you should let Mal go first,” Snape said, in his head, he was assessing the way Mal seemed determined to protect the others, despite being told it was safe here. Mr. Ollivander nodded and pushed the boxes he'd selected to the side and pulled a few more. With a snap of his fingers, his magical measuring tape zipped around Mal, it managed three measurements before bursting into flame. If Ollivander was bothered by that he made no show of it. He pushed a few boxes back on the shelf and pulled a few more before stopping and staring at Mal as if waiting for something. After a moment Snape spoke up, “go pick one up, if it's right you'll know, they won't hurt any of you.”

Mal stepped forward, Snape briefly imagined her as a Gryffindor, but they way she handled walking up the alley had him dismissing it quickly. She reached out and grabbed one, only to have it yanked away seconds later by Ollivander. “No, no not that one, try again”. Four wands later she picked up one that felt warm, Ollivander didn't immediately take it so she gave it a swish as if it was a sword. She gasped as purple and green sparks flew from the tip, in seconds they formed into a mirror image of her dueling dragon logo.

“I think we've found the one! Mahogany and Dragon Heartstring, Blue it's your turn”

Mal nodded and Evie stepped forward, unlike Mal the very first wand she grabbed gushed a shower of blue and gold sparks that formed a crown.

“Apple and Veela hair,” Ollivander said, Snape raised his eyebrows, Veela hair was very hard to come by. “Miss. Delacour donated it to me, told me it was most important I made a wand with it and apple wood. I've never been one to question a Veela”.

Jay stepped up next, he proved to be even harder than Mal. The entire counter was littered with discarded wands when Ollivander finally got an arm full of boxes from the back.  
“These are more experimental wands, ones I made that I didn't think would ever find an owner, but the wand picks the wizard”

Jay stared at the boxes before picking one at random it let off a burst of red and gold sparks that reminded Severus of Gryffindor colors until it coalesced into a cobra reminiscent of Slytherin.

“Wonderful, Pine and Ashwinder. Not the most conventional way to do it, but apparently that works for you” Ollivander said before letting his eyes settle on Carlos. “Lastly, and certainly not least, Mr. De.Vil.”  
“How do you know his name!” Mal demanded.  
“His mother was a witch, Yew and Fwooper feather, Gregorovich was quite unsettled when that wand found a home”

Snape stared, he wasn't one for wand lore, but even he know Fwooper feather was widely disused as it often drove the user insane.

Carlos seemed to ignore everything around him to pick up wands, he grabbed and dismissed three in a row before holding one and nodding to Mal, he didn't bother to swish it as the others had.

“Go on, give it a wave” Ollivander urged.  
Four glares leveled at him, Snape intervened by asking the cost and paying for the four wands.  
“I expect very unique things of you Mr. DeVil. Ash is rather common, but there is no other wand on earth using Cwn Annwn fur as a core.”  
“What?” Snape asked, unable to stop himself.  
“That wand possess a core of Cwn Annwn fur, even Mr. Riddle himself didn't require such a wand”  
“Merlin” Snape whispered, barely a ghost of a word.  
“Indeed” Ollivander agreed as if Snape had spoken aloud.

Snape lead them back out the door, he was amused at how the four of them chose to store their new wands. Evie had twisted her hair up and used the wand to pin it in place. Mal had slipped hers up her sleeve. Jay's was tucked into his waistband and to Snape's surprise, Carlos had his tucked into his boot.  
As they approached the archway it shifted to admit three people, each with white blonde hair. Snape hardly noticed as both things were a common sight to him. Carlos, however, dropped to one knee, Jay stood behind him, Evie and Mal stood to either side. To the untrained eye, it looked as if Carlos was just fixing his boot and his friends had stopped to wait for him. Neither Snape nor Lucius had an untrained eye, however.

“Severus” Lucius greeted with a short nod of his head.  
“Hello, Lucius” Snape greeted, “It's rather late for an alley trip, no?”  
“Just a quick stop before Kings Cross, Draco here is in need of a new owl, his old one had an unfortunate accident over the summer,” Lucius said.

Four sets of eyes swiveled to the boy that had to be Draco, the man's tone of voice told them there had been no accident with that owl, any more than Cruella beating Carlos was an accident. Snape however either missed it or choose to ignore it, as he simply nodded and spoke as if nothing was amiss.

“I hope you find something sufficient Draco, I will see you later today. For now I must return these children to their homes so they may get to school on time” he said, before giving them all a look that said get a move on.  
“Your shoe good now 'Los?” Mal asked, Carlos, nodded and stood up, the four of them following Snape without a word. Outside the arch, he held the can out again which transported them back to the gates of Hogwarts.

“You may wait in the Room until the sorting, I will come collect you at seven for that. Please don't attempt any magic just yet, I have no doubt you can do it, I am asking you not to” Snape said, feeling as if he was talking to the Weasley twins.  “Oh, you'll need to summon the room again, just walk back and forth three times at the tapestry of the troll on the seventh floor while thinking of the room you left and it will reveal the door”.

“Got it. Thanks” Mal said walking away, Evie and Jay followed her, but Carlos didn't move.  
“That kid in the Alley, is he abused at home?” Carlos asked Snape.  
Snape could do nothing but stare, he was used to all members of his house being dismissed without a thought, but Carlos was asking after the well-being of one after a brief meeting.  
“His father has high expectations, however, I'm sure you all have endured worse,” Snape told them, deciding that covered everything without lying.  
“That wasn't the question,” Jay said.  
Snape stared, the four of them were looking at him much like he looked at Neville at the end of double potions.  
“He has never confided in me of any ill-treatment at home”

“You know more” Evie said  
“What does it matter?” Snape snapped, his usually calm demeanor shattered by these four  
“We may not understand how things work around here, but good and evil never change. Most people live in a gray area, some don't. Carlos tends to notice those that don't”

Snape stared, what the hell did that mean? As if having hell hound fur in his wand wasn't bad enough this kid was some kind of radar for evil.  
“If you're concerned about Draco perhaps you can befriend him and learn if there is anything going on in his life,” Snape said, he didn't know what else to do without giving away information that wasn't his to share.

“Got it,” Carlos said, before turning and walking to his friends. Snape stood silently and watched the four of them ascend the stairs. Hogwarts was going to be shaken up by those four, in more ways than he wanted to think of.


	2. Alternative Parenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't make this chapter come out better. That's not saying it's good, just that I couldn't take it anymore, I hope it's better for you guys than it is to me. Questions, comments, thoughts and concerns are all appreciated.  
> ~~~

“The good news is Hogwarts doesn't enforce a dress code, it says robes must be worn for classes, however beyond that it's open. So the uniforms they sent us are null and void.” Evie said reading out of Hogwarts A History.

“I think we should play their game until after we're sorted, tomorrow morning we begin our own,” Mal said, absently spinning her wand in her fingers, purple and green sparks trailing from the tip.  
“I thought he said no magic?”  
“Not magic, I haven't said a word” Mal countered with a smirk.

Seven o'clock came and the four of them followed Snape down to an anti-chamber. A wave of his wand gave them a view of the great hall. He explained that they would be able to watch the sorting from there before McGonagall would come get them for their own sorting.

They watched in silence as small children were brought up to try on the sorting hat, and it sent them to new houses.  
“Seriously what if we're not in the same house,” Carlos said, his nerves clear by how close he was standing to Jay.  
“We got around their dress code, we'll get around any other rules we need to as well,” Evie said, Mal nodded.

Finally, McGonagall came to get them. As soon as she turned her back to lead them out Mal's hand rested on Evie's arm, while Jay did the same to Carlos. Their hands were removed nearly as fast as they got there, but the effect was instant, all four seemed to calm slightly.

“This year we have an anomaly, four students were removed from a magic-free zone. As such they will be starting much later than most. I ask you all make them feel at home and help them as much as possible”

The whispers were nearly unbearable, Mal could see Carlos about to panic from it all, and Evie wasn't much better. Jay looked murderous.

“Mal, I'm told you like to try things first; if you'd be so kind as to put the hat on,” Dumbledore said.

Mal stepped forward and pulled the hat onto her head. It seemed like Hogwarts had one goal in life, to make her feel like an idiot.  
“Oh surely it isn't that bad here?” a voice said inside her head.  
“What the fuck” Mal though as loud as she could.  
“I'm the sorting hat, quite a mind you've got here. Strong, not only for yourself but your friends as well”  
“they are not my friends”  
“Really, so I shall put you all in separate houses and you won't care one bit?”  
“You're going to do that anyway,” Mal told the hat  
“No, I typically base it on personality so one can make friends like themselves. However, you've already done that. I'd like to meet the rest of you before I make my choice, but I don't see a reason to split you up.”

Suddenly the voice was outside her head, “Evie, you're next. I want to meet you all before I make a decision”

Snape risked a glance at Dumbledore he looked gobsmacked, as did the rest of the staff table he could see. Students were whispering to each other, Severus found himself wishing for a pair of the twins extendable ears so he could hear exactly what the children were saying.

Evie silently walked to the stool and put the hat on.  
“Well this ruins my outfit,” she thought  
“Psh, young lady I make your outfit!” the sorting hat spoke in her head.  
“If you say so”  
“I do, I also say you should worry less about looks and more about brains, you have quite an impressive one.”  
“Mother says beauty is more important”  
“Oh dear, if I had a sickle for every kid that came through here trying to be their parents, I'd be a wealthy hat. Wishes aside, I've seen all I need from you. You can decide if Carlos or Jay goes next.”  
“Jay,” she thought as she pulled the hat off, before telling him he was up.

Jay walked over and pulled the hat on, instantly thinking of how much it would be worth to the right buyer.  
“Not very much”  
“The hell,” Jay thought at the voice in his head.  
“I'm the sorting hat, I speak inside your head, keeps things private. Just give me a moment to poke around and we'll move on with our lives” the hat told him.  
“Just send me where ever you send 'Los”  
“Oh I plan to, I just want the best place for you all,” the hat said before falling silent.  
A moment later it spoke again, “Okay, 'Los is up”

“Carlos” Jay said, handing the hat off to him.  
“Mr. De Vil, my, my your mother didn't fare will did she? A bright young woman, I fear it was her own wand that did her in. Fwooper, a terrible choice of core. Never should have been made.”  
“Fuck my mother,” he thought, “I am never dealing with her again”  
“And you're making sure no one else deals with similar, or was there another reason for your interest in Draco?”  
“Mind your own damn business,” Carlos said pulling the hat off and dropping it on the stool. He walked back to his friends before the hat spoke.

“When I sort a child I attempt to place them with children like themselves so they may become a family. These four children have already done that, however, their bravery, smarts, loyalty, and cunning tell me that they don't need a house in the way a child would. However for the sake of the teacher's sanity. I will make them Slytherins.”

Silence rang out over the hall, no one but Slytherin ever cheered for their new students and they'd just been handed four fifth year students with no explanation at all, mere months after Voldemort returned to his human form. Most of the upper years couldn't worry about anything else they were already neck deep in Dark Lord, the younger kids dismissed the Descendants as 'old' and went back to their conversations. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos walked over, there wasn't a spot where they could sit together. Much to their surprise though as they got close a few sets of eyes roamed over them. By the time they reached the benches a few kids had scooted around and made room for all four to sit together. The space was between Draco and a dark skinned boy. Carlos took the spot next to Draco, then Jay and Evie, lastly Mal sat by the other boy.

A girl across from them stared as Dumbledore made his speech urging them to work together.  
“Why are you starting so late?” she finally asked.  
“Well, you see...” Mal started and trailed off something told her their real story wouldn't be best, oh yes we hail from an Isle of evil, great story for teenagers. “What do you guys have for bad guys around here?”

Everyone looked startled, “You really know nothing of our world?”  
“We know the wand shop in Diagon Alley is staffed by a weirdo” Carlos muttered making those around him laugh.  
“Voldemort is our bad guy, he's trying to take over the world, Potter keeps defeating him though. Most of Slytherin either supports or is neutral to his cause” Draco told them.  
Blaise shot the blonde a look, Malfoy wasn't known for being open with strangers never mind the subject matter.

“Take over the world by buying up businesses or killing those who stand in his way?”  
“Second one,” Draco said, looking slightly paler than he had a moment ago.  
“Oh good, we might fit in here!” Evie said.  
“Thank evil” Jay muttered. The Slytherins around them stared in confusion.  
“We're from a place called The Isle of the Lost, basically it's a prison that we happened to be lucky enough to be born onto. We're the descendants of some of the worst villains known to mankind”  
“Like Grindelwald?”  
“Who?” Evie asked  
“He was the last dark lord”  
“Okay, someone needs to start at the beginning,” Mal said.  
And so the meal passed, the Slytherins teaching the Isle kids the basics of their world. Snape watched in silence, waiting for a fight to break out. The Isle kids were not what Slytherin usually accepted, being less than pure blood. As he watched though he realized they fit in quite well with his snakes. As the meal came to an end he stood to lead them to the dorms. He heard Carlos and Draco discussing Quidditch, Mal and Blaise were talking about spells that were considered light but could be twisted to be evil. Snape had to hide a smirk as he heard Blaise trying to explain that even though they could be evil they were still considered good. Pansy and Evie were discussing fashion while Jay sat watching them all. Snape had noticed the boy didn't talk much seeming to prefer watching to interacting.

He lead them to the dungeon door, “This is the entrance to your common room, the password for the start of the year is Dragons Blood, prefects will notify you when it changes”. Inside he pointed out the dorms before pausing, there was a new door, situated between the two staircases. Without showing his surprise he looked inside and saw a room similar to the Room of Requirement.  
“Apparently the castle is playing favorites, that door shall house you four,” he said looking directly at Mal, who nodded slightly.”As always the rules for our house are there on the wall, as Dumbledore stated the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden. I don't care what petty rivalry you have inside the house, outside you are to present a united front to the rest of Hogwarts. I don't like to think of us as the most hated, but the last two Dark Lords have come from Slytherin, so the odds are against us. Class schedules will be delivered at breakfast in the morning, my office is across the hall and always open for my snakes. Have a good evening”. He paused for a moment to see if anyone had questions before he turned to stroll out the door, his robe flaring behind him.

“Wonder why the castle gave you your own room,” Draco said, mostly to Carlos.  
“We're not going to fit in with the fifth years, we're too old to room with the firsties. Like the hat said we already made our own house.”  
Draco nodded, “That makes sense, so what do you guys do for fun on the Isle?”  
“Plunder, pillage, fight, steal” Jay recited.  
“I build things, Jay steals me parts, Evie makes clothes and Mal draws,” Carlos said ignoring Jay.  
“Wanna learn to play chess?”  
“I know how,” Carlos said surprising the blonde boy.  
“Do you want to play, this is a little different because the pieces are rather lifelike, but same basic game I'm sure”  
“Yeah,” Carlos said looking for a spot to sit. Draco walked over to a coffee table flanked by couches and sat, pulling the board from under the couch. Carlos sat across from him and looked around for things to use as pieces when Draco opened a drawer on the table and began to set up the pieces.  
“You have actual pieces?”Carlos asked  
“Doesn't everyone?” Draco said.  
“No, we made our board in the dirt and used rocks and glass and things for the pieces,” Jay said settling in next to Carlos. Next, to Draco, Mal settled with her sketch book, Evie rattled off ideas while Mal sketched. It wasn't long before Pansy was leaning over the back of the couch looking at the book. Carlos and Jay were both surprised that she allowed a near stranger to look at her drawings. Blaise sat next to Jay and watched the game.

Around the room, the Slytherins watched as their unofficial leader took the new students in. No one had ever seen him willing associate with new students before. As they played chess they bantered back and forth finally resorting to childish insults as Draco found himself being quite soundly beaten. Blaise and Pansy watched in shock as Carlos placed Draco's king in checkmate. No one had ever beaten him before, but the odd thing was, the blonde was smiling slightly as if happy to have lost.  
“That was a really good game,” Draco said as the pieces reset themselves.  
“Thanks, guys wanna play doubles?”  
“Nah, I wanna get these designs done,” Mal said, Evie nodded next to her.  
“I'll play you,” Jay said, Draco stood to let him sit opposite Carlos, but Jay just shifted the board and moved a pawn. Draco sat back down with a slightly confused look.

As he watched them play he grew more confused, he'd watched grand-masters play and these two were putting them to shame. He watched their pieces grow into a pile next to the board. Finally, there were just the two kings left.  
“I won,” Jay said with a grin  
“So did I,” Carlos said laughing, Jay shoved him and Mal glanced up to see them start wrestling like they always did on the Isle. She wanted to point out that they should stop, but that would just draw more attention to them. Right now only Draco, Pansy and Blaise had noticed them.  
“Err, should we break them up?” Pansy finally asked.  
“they do that all the time at home,” Evie said, hardly sparing them a glance.  
“They will stop in a few,” Mal said going back to her drawing.

“Wait they actually enjoy hurting each other?” Blaise asked  
“they're not hurting each other” Draco said, “well not on purpose”  
Mal stopped her sketching to look at him, it was one thing for Carlos to decide someone was abused and bond with them over it, after all, it was what made him and Jay friends. But for a stranger to watch any of them that closely made Mal feel exposed.

 

Mal felt her eyes change and quickly closed them, trying to get them under control. Evie noticed her friends struggle and spoke up, “I think we should retire for the night”  
“It's hardly late” Pansy countered.  
“Why don't we go in your room to escape the noise out here, might help Mal's headache,” Blaise said, misjudging why the other girl had closed her eyes  
Mal nodded before reopening her eyes, they were a bit brighter than usual, but not actually glowing, “Boys, come on” she said sliding off the couch and tucking her book under her arm. Evie followed her, Jay and Carlos stood and walked one step behind the girls.  
“Well? Are you coming? Mal asked from their doorway, Draco moved first to follow.  
“I didn't think they'd all agree,” Pansy said softly before following Draco, Blaise close on her heels.

Inside the room Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos smiled, there was a roaring fire surrounded by three worn out sofas. The other side of the room held four beds each with a night stand, a door near the fireplace was assumed to lead to a bathroom. They wasted no time diving at the sofas. Jay sat on the end of one, Carlos sprawled out next to him, his head nearly in the other boy's lap. Evie sat primly while Mal lounged like Carlos, her legs thrown over the arm of the couch.

“Well, you've entered what shall be our domain, you may as well sit” Mal said, she could feel her eyes glowing but if these three wanted to be friends they'd have to get used to that, she wasn't going to mince words in her own home Which clearly this room was.

Draco sat first on the edge of the couch as if it would literally crumble under his weight. Pansy sat next to him and Blaise ended up standing behind the couch. Mal looked at Carlos who nodded slightly, she nodded back.

“Draco, are you abused?” she asked as if inquiring about the weather.  
“What the hell?” Draco asked instantly  
“It's a simple yes or no question, are you abused?”  
“What the hell planet are you from that, that is a simple question?”  
“Isle of the Lost. I am, Jay used to be, Evie was more neglected and Mal was pretty damn pampered next to the rest of us” Carlos said.

“My father is a death eater, which is one of Voldemort's followers. He's inner circle and I am expected to follow in his footsteps. I'm not exactly his idea of a good heir” Draco said.  
“Draco!” Pansy screeched  
“What? They trusted us, I'll do the same” Draco said, “on that note why do her eyes look like the killing curse?”  
“My mother is Maleficent, she was a fairy and her wings were cut off, causing her to turn against her attacker, and then the world in general. I'm half fairy and her protegee, hence the eyes.”

“So your father was most likely a wizard?”  
“I guess unless I'm one of those muggle-born things.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Pansy cut in. Six sets of eyes looked at her. “We're just forming an alliance like that? You barely know anything about our world, we have nothing to gain here!”  
“How do you suggest we prove our worth?” Jay asked rolling his eyes.  
Carlos didn't say a word but silently held out his wand, he knew that would be enough for the girl.  
“What the hell?”  
“Examine it, all of them. You'll find we're worth it.” Carlos said tossing the wand on the couch next to her. Jay tossed his over as well before Mal and Evie did the same. 

Pansy waved her wand in a complicated pattern over the pile of wands, “ostendit interiorem”. Suddenly a piece of parchment wrapped around the handle of each, she picked up the lightest wand first. “apple and Veela hair. How on this earth did you get a Veela hair?”  
“Some girl gave it to Ollivander at the end of last year saying to make a wand from apple wood. The wand picked me” Evie said.  
Pansy picked up the next wand, “Mahogany with dragon heart-string. Jay's?”  
“Mine” Mal said  
“Huh, didn't think of you as much of a protector”  
“It comes with being a leader” Mal snapped.  
Pansy didn't respond but picked up the next wand “Pine with Ash-winder. Seriously these are some weird wands I thought Ollivander only used a few things”  
“He does, he also has an experimental collection,” Draco said, “my father demanded I be allowed to try them, but none fit me”.

Pansy grabbed the last wand and dropped it instantly as if burned.  
“No way you read that fast” Carlos said with a nearly feral grin.  
“I saw enough” Pansy said looking at the wand as if it would attack her.  
“Hand me it,” Draco said.  
“I'm not touching that... that thing!” Pansy said.  
Draco reached across her to grab the last wand. It looked ordinary to him, reading the label he almost dropped it in shock.  
“Blaise please tell me I'm seeing things”  
The dark skinned boy moved to see the slip of paper, “Holy fuck” he whispered.

“Enough of a reason for you?” Carlos said while reaching his arm out. Draco handed him back the wand before Pansy handed back the others.  
“How the hell did you get a hell-hound wand, out of the four of you, everyone else seems more evil” Blaise observed  
“I have my moments,” Carlos said, “I like to build things that are rather destructive”  
“The Weasley twins will love you,” Draco said  
“The hell are Weasleys'?”  
“There are seven of them, Percy is head boy, Fred and George are the twins, Ron is Potter's best friend and Ginny is his little crush, the other two graduated already. They're all poor as dirt with flaming red hair”  
“Okay, what's a Potter?” Mal asked.  
“The chosen one,” Pansy said.  
“Draco's crush” Blaise teased.  
Four blank stares met them.  
“Shit that's right you really do know nothing”  
“I know over a hundred ways to kill someone,” all four said at once.  
“Remind me not to piss you off, I have enough death threats hanging over my head. Potter is Harry Potter, as a baby he defeated Voldemort with a rebounded killing course, which is supposed to be impossible. Since then he's defeated him three more times. Making him the hero of the wizarding world. He, Hermione and Ron make up the golden trio of Gryffindor. Expect them to treat you like shit because you're snakes.” Draco said.  
“Oh you're just sore Potter turned you down in first year”

“I looked all the tables over, which was Gryff?”  
“Next to us, lions on their robes,” Blaise said.  
“Okay, the only one that stood out to me there was a scrawny boy with black hair and huge glasses”  
“How'd you know?”  
“He means, that kid can't be the hero”  
“Well, he is,” Pansy said.  
“Oh, this place is so fucked” Carlos muttered.  
“Your Potter is abused; like Carlos level abused. The fate of your world is literally resting on broken shoulders” Evie said, “Maybe that's why that Veela helped out, maybe we're supposed to do something here?”

“If Draco is right we won't be able to do anything. If they are that prejudice against the house, it's a lost cause” Jay said  
“No, 'Los has this. After all, he's cracked Draco in less than twelve hours” Evie observed.  
“What” Draco demanded.  
“Oh I asked Snape if you were abused after seeing you in the Alley, he wouldn't give me a straight answer which was all the answer I needed. Also, Blaise, mental abuse is just as bad as physical; not my area, but still bad”

“I am not abused!” Draco snapped.  
“Explain the scar on your collar bone,” Carlos said, Draco's hand subconsciously shifted his robe to ensure that scar was thoroughly covered.  
“Your father carries a cane but poses no limp” Carlos continued watching the way Draco seemed to shrink into himself.  
“You said nothing when we met, despite your obvious happiness at seeing Snape you didn't even utter a hello” Carlos knew it was cruel, but something inside him told him he needed to make Draco admit this now rather than later.  
“Your owl was murdered, by your father while you watched,” Carlos said, letting his eyes meet Draco's, something he almost never did without anyone besides Jay.  
“My owl was murdered by me while my father imperiused me because I failed to cruciatus it!” Draco growled, the words sounding as if they were literally ripped from him. Pansy gasped, Blase didn't make a sound but his face gave away his shock.

“You are abused,” Carlos said despite not fully understanding what Draco had just said.  
“I am being raised as a pure-blood heir!”  
“And the Weasleys you mentioned, they raise their kids like that?”  
“They are Light, we're not”  
“Not Light, but not Dark,” Mal said, “we come from an Isle of pure evil, but the kids, we're just kids. We're not good, we're not bad. We're just surviving. We may have been dropped into your world, but it's not so different from our own”.

Jay noticed the slight shake to Blaise's hands and decided if Carlos could handle Draco he needed to take the case most like his own “What about you Blaise, pure-blood heir too, not allowed to have your own hopes and dreams, everything has to mimic your parents, or else?”  
“You know nothing, and that trick your friend use won't work on me!”  
“Of course it won't, you've been trained better than that, but you and I both know parents aren't all they're cracked up to be. We both know we can do better, the only question is will you?”  
“I'll do what I am supposed to” Blaise protested.

Evie looked up at Pansy, “I don't need to do this do I? You know things aren't as black and white as your family makes it, right?”  
Pansy nodded the added softly, “I know I can find a good marriage without flawless looks, most of the time”.  
Evie nodded at her.

“We should sleep soon, it's nearly midnight,” Mal said snapping them all out of their individual conversations.  
“I'm fucking confused” Draco muttered, flinching slightly as he thought of what his father would do at such language.  
“I'd explain, but that's not going to help”  
“Do it anyway”  
“Your savior is abused, just like you. We're going to save him and possibly the world too. Just like we saved each other” Carlos said.

“You're crazy,” Pansy said  
“It's genetic,” Carlos said with a smile, “my mother had a Fwooper Feather wand”

“Merlin, we're screwed,” Blaise said  
“You're fine, we'll see you at breakfast in the morning,” Mal said.  
“Deal” Draco agreed moving to stand, Blaise and Pansy followed him to the door, “until tomorrow”  
“Bye,” four voices said to him.

As soon as the door shut Mal got up and locked it, flipping through her spell book for a decent magical locking charm. She concentrated hard on the words before waving her wand and saying them. A bright purple light settled around the lock before fading.  
“That's kinda fun,” Mal said. Carlos shifted so his head was on Jay's lap, the thief's hand threading into his hair automatically.  
“Let me see!” Evie said pulling out her mirror and wand.  
“Mirror, mirror in my hand show me the prettiest spell in the land,” Evie said, the words floating across the surface. “tacet pompa,” she said waving her wand, watching as the room slowly filled with colorful dancing lights, they lasted a few moments before fading away.  
“Well that's useless,” Jay said  
Carlos pulled his wand and gave it a wave, saying nothing, it sprouted black and silver sparks that formed two crossed bones matching his jacket.  
“Useless, but cool” Jay said seeing the image.  
“Not a spell, never waved it in the shop” Carlos reminded him  
“That's right, why wouldn't you?”  
“Didn't want it to not work and be separated from you guys”  
“You know you're nuts right?” Mal said  
“Yep, and you all love me anyway”  
“Shut up and go to bed,” Mal said laughing

Carlos stood and looked at the beds, his wand still loosely grasped in his hand. He was just wishing they were pushed together when the night stands began to move, slowly floating to sit along the wall. As he watched the beds pushed together before morphing into one huge bed.  
“Cool, how'd you do that?” Mal asked  
“Just thought about it, the wand did the rest,” Carlos said.  
“Nice” Evie said. Jay hauled himself off the couch and pulled Carlos into a one armed hug, ruffling his hair before letting go.

All four climbed into the bed, Carlos and Evie in the middle, Jay and Mal on the ends.  
“Are we really going to get involved with Potter?”  
“Of course, we're also going to keep Draco and company around,” Carlos said.  
“Good night,” Evie said, anger clear in her voice  
“Oh fine, we'll talk in the morning, gotta let the princess get her beauty sleep,” Jay said laughing.  
None of them would admit it, but falling asleep together knowing the others were there if they needed it made them all happier than they'd been in years.

“Why were those children not brought here sooner,” Snape asked the moment he walked through the door to Dumbledore's office. He'd never been quite this angry before, not even the night Lilly had been murdered. There was something special about those children and damn it if he wasn't going to find out right no.  
“They were under a magic free dome”  
“Thestral shit” the potions master spat  
“Severus my boy haven't you always had faith in my plans?”  
“I did until your plans got Lilly killed” Severus snapped, mildly unnerved that the headmaster admitted he had a plan involving the four teens.  
“I am deeply sorry, I did all I could under the circumstances”  
“Yes, now what can you do under these circumstances?”  
“Nothing, they are here now, things will correct themselves”  
“I will trust you, but I think you're going barmy in your age,” Snape said before walking out the door, he was going to watch for now, but he had a feeling there was much more to this than met the eye. He'd felt similar when he'd learned all Dumbledore had done to help a young Tom Riddle, he was missing something very important. He could only hold on for the ride and hope he figured it out before things blew up in his face. No matter how things unfolded Severus Snape refused to have any more blood on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~  
> Latin traslations, done by Google.  
> ostendit interiorem- Show inside  
> tacet pompa- silent fireworks


	3. Things aren't always how they seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I suck at updating! Actually I hit a snag later in the story and didn't want to post this until I was sure I could get through it without needing to change an earlier fact.
> 
> I wanted to give Harry his own chapter, but it didn't seem relevant, so he just got a small blurb to bring him from cannon to my little world. More Descendants/Draco fun as well, and the next chapter will be up shortly (like minutes or hours, not days), I'm just giving it a final edit now.

Harry was glad to be going back to Hogwarts. His summer had been eventful at best and down right disastrous in spots. From the Dementors attacking, flying to Grimmauld place while under death-eater attack, listening to Mrs. Black, Mrs. Weasley and the general ruckus that occurred with too many people in an Ancient home. And the general nightmare that was the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts would seem peaceful. 

Harry was tired, he'd spent the first half of his summer trying to avoid his family, while it mostly worked and allowed him to be just Harry, he loathed his time back in the magical world. He couldn't be himself, he was expected to be the boy who lived, even with his friends. Luckily Ron and Hermione were prefects so he should be allowed a peaceful train ride until he had the bright idea to sit with Nevile, Luna, and Ginny. 

Neville had gotten a rare plant that exploded in a stinky, but nonpoisonous, mess. After cleaning up that mess he was quite happy to arrive at Hogwarts, until he saw the things pulling the carriages. No one else could see them, then Luna softly explained they'd always been there for those who had seen death. It was shaping up to be a very exhausting year, and the firsties hadn't even been sorted yet. 

The sorting hat's song was disturbing at best, but beyond that, the sorting seemed to be going normally. Harry was about to breathe a sigh of relief as the last student sent to Hufflepuff, it was interrupted by McGonagall standing up to bring in four new students who looked to be fourth or fifth year. Harry paid them little mind, he was busy trying to flick peas into Hermione's cup while no one was looking. The Weasley twins had caught him but just grinned and went back to staring at the front of the hall. He heard the four new kids get sent to Slytherin and put them out of his mind, he wouldn't need to interact with them anytime soon.

Harry laid in his bed that night thinking, he'd been in the Wizarding World for four years but he still felt like a stranger. He pulled his mp3 player out of his pocket and tried to turn it on, frowning as the device refused to work. He always tried and always gained the same results. Music such a huge part of his Muggle life, but the magical Harry Potter didn't have such comforts. With a sigh, he slipped off his bed, snores around him told him he'd have privacy. He opened his trunk and pulled out a thick envelope, inside were pictures. He drew his curtain shut and lit his wand looking through the images. Some were landscapes, some of himself, others friends he'd made over the summers in the Muggle world. Finally, he reached the one that was leading this change. He sat on a low wall, smiling up at the camera while his boyfriend kissed his cheek. They'd only lasted the summer, both attending boarding schools, but those few months had proven to Harry without a doubt he was gay. The wizarding world had a nasty habit of turning on him at a whim and the general consensus was that he should settle down with a girl, specifically Ginny. He stared at the picture, a soft laugh escaping him as he thought of the Prophet headlines if he ever came out.

Still staring at the photo and wondered what would happen if anyone saw it, he was almost tempted to leave it out and see. Ron would blow a fuse for sure, despite not being a traditional pureblood the red head was a homophobe. He smiled at the picture, in the muggle world he was slowly coming into his own, maybe he could do the same in the magical. It would just take a little patience, first, he needed to build back up his strength. Two weeks or so and he'd be able to ponder larger changes, for now, recovery was most important. He slipped the pictures back into the envelope, tried his mp3 player once more than added it to the envelope. He didn't know why he bothered, Muggle tech never worked in magical areas, some small part of him always hope to see it flare to life though.

He stashed the envelope back in his trunk and slipped under the covers, as he drifted to sleep he thought about everyone's reactions to the new Harry Potter they were going to meet. Those new kids might be a good place to start, after all, they wouldn't know much about him, and if they turned on him it wouldn't be a huge loss. His last thought as he fell asleep was that he should try to make friends with them if he found an opportunity.

_____________________________________  
Carlos woke up first, him and Jay had curled together in the night. Evie had one arm around him, and Mal had an arm around her. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get up without waking them all up, so he laid there and enjoyed the peace. He wouldn't have admitted it out loud anytime soon but he really enjoyed cuddling. A sharp knock at the door had them all awake in seconds.  
“It's open!” Jay yelled, half instinctually. Carlos reached across Jay and grasped his wand wishing the door unlocked. To his relief, it opened a moment later to admit Draco.  
“Breakfast only runs for another hour, I wanted to make sure you were up”  
“We'll be there,” Mal said.  
“Not that it's my business, but why did you push the beds together?”  
“You're right it's not your business” Mal sneered rolling out of bed and walking into the bathroom.  
“One of us has nightmares, we sleep together they don't,” Evie said.  
“Understandable, I'll meet you in the common room,” Draco said letting himself back out.

Draco felt his jaw drop as the four of them walked into the common room less than fifteen minutes later. Pansy and Blaise both had a similar expression. Mal had on skin tight black leather pants with diamonds cut out of the sides from her ankles to her hips, a purple corset and purple stiletto heels tied it all together. Evie wasn't much better, she had a leather skirt that was a few inches short of decent over navy blue leggings with a blood red corset. Neither girl had a robe in sight.

Draco wasn't one to admit he looked at wizards as well as witches but, he was pretty sure it was illegal for someone their age to look as good as Jay did. Like the girls, he'd skipped his robe. A sleeveless red and gold vest made Draco think of Griffendoor only briefly. Jay's pants were decidedly muggle, they looked like a second skin until his knees at which point they loosened only slightly to settle over a pair of boots that looked suspiciously like dragonhide.

Carlos looked out of place with the rest of them. He had a very Muggle outfit, Draco had often seen Potter wear similar things on the weekend. The shirt looked like an undershirt with short sleeves, it had red and black swatches as if someone had painted it. The shirt was tight but Draco couldn't tell if the boy wearing it was scrawny or lithe, just that he was thin. Carlos had pants similar to Jay's only Carlos's were loose all over, to the point Draco wondered how they didn't simply fall off the boy. The surprising thing was a scowl on his face that would have made Lucius proud.

“So food?” Mal said snapping Draco out of his thoughts.  
“Down in the great hall,” Blaise said  
“I'll show you, most of Slytherin ate already, I was waiting for you guys. Err, you might want to put on your robes though”  
“We're good. The rules don't require any of that on weekends” Mal told him  
“Okay,” Draco said, while thinking how glad he was he waited for breakfast, Snape's head was going to explode.

The five strode into the great hall and sat at Slytherin, Evie grabbed an apple.  
“Where's the coffee?” Carlos asked  
“They don't give us coffee, just pumpkin juice, and tea”  
“Fuck that,” Carlos said, he glanced at Mal waiting to see if she was going to handle this, but she was busy inhaling sausages.  
“Dude, just call that elf thing,” Jay said  
Carlos nodded, “Dobby,” he said, trying to be commanding like Mal but it sounded weak even to his own ears. Draco's reaction to the elf appearing though was worth the awkward feeling.  
“Hows can Dobby helps you?”  
“Could I have some coffee please?”  
“I has to asks headmaster, childrens not usually allowed it”  
Carlos glanced up to see Snape and Dumbledore talking, “Ask please?” Carlos said, watching as the elf popped up behind Dumbledore. The wizened old man shook his head no, but Snape glared and said something before the elf popped away, returning to Carlos's side a moment later with a steaming mug of coffee.  
“Headmaster said no, but Master Snap said gives it to you and headmaster agreed”  
“Thanks, Dobby,” Carlos said sincerely while taking a sip of the bitter liquid.  
The elf popped away leaving them to their food. Draco watched the whole thing in shock, he couldn't think of a single way Carlos of all people would have command of his family's old elf.  
“He works in the kitchens, Dumbledore let us borrow him to get settled,” Jay said.  
“How?” Draco said, not understanding how Jay could answer his unspoken question.  
“He's a thief, he's good at reading people,” Carlos said over the rim of his coffee.  
Jay ignored him and dropped a pastry on Carlos's plate followed by a banana. 

“Interesting outfit choices,” Snape said from behind them.  
“Thank you, sir,” Evie said.  
Draco watched a vein throb in Snape's neck, he'd never seen that happen without Neville present.  
“The dress code requires a little more, decorum, than a red light district maiden”  
“According to Hogwarts, A History, page 394 third paragraph. Our outfits fit the rules, Mal measured my skirt about six times.” Evie told the professor. Draco stared, she was like Hermione only in Slytherin. Snape looked as if he'd swallowed a lemon.  
“I shall be checking your source” he intoned, “Here are your schedules class begins Monday morning. You four will be attending regular classes with your year. Your housemates can assist you in catching up should you not understand something”  
“Thank you, sir,” Evie said, taking all five schedules and handing them to her friends. Draco groaned upon seeing it.  
“Double Potions with the Griffs on a Monday, kill me please?” he asked  
“Oh, surely my class isn't that bad?” Snape asked with something that may have been a grin before walking out of the great hall to his classroom.  
“Why are the Griffs so bad?” Mal had an idea of Carlos's plan, and everyone hating each other wouldn't do.  
“They're stupid and arrogant,” Draco said, a girl down from them sniggered and muttered “pot, kettle, black”  
“Shut up Greengrass” Draco snapped.

After breakfast the four of them returned to the Descendants room. Draco had offered to go over the first few chapters of their textbooks with them to get a feel for how behind they would be. Nearly five hours in he was impressed. Evie seemed to be able to memorize things almost instantly while Carlos related them back to other things he already understood. Mal seemed to have a basic understanding of everything, even if the details escaped her while Jay was the opposite, he could tell you the details while missing the larger picture of why the details were important. 

“Hermione is going to be pissed in class, I think Evie may give her a good run for top marks,” Draco said as they finished the CoMC text. “Why don't we try some actual spells”  
“Like what?” Mal said, already itching to try more magic.  
“Windgardium Leviosa, basic levitation charm, first year,” Draco said before sending the spell at the transfiguration textbook on the table. It rose a few inches before he let it drop back to the table.

Mal tried it first, the book raised, but shook the whole time. Evie put a little too much into it making the book thud against the ceiling. Jay mimicked Draco perfectly, the book raising then falling softly into place. Carlos said the spell but was thinking it'd be more fun if the book flipped around a bit. So his result was the book somersaulting through the air before landing back on the table with a thud.

Draco sat, his mouth slightly agape before he realized and snapped it shut. He'd imagined the effects Carol's wand could have, but to actually see them were rather terrifying.  
“If you just think of something, will it happen?” Draco asked, already knowing the answer  
“How do you think our beds got pushed together?” Carlos asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Wicked” Draco said softly.

They paused for lunch in the great hall, before returning to the Descendants room to study more. Much less was accomplished as Draco found himself explaining things like Hogsmeade, Peeves and the Forbidden Forest to his new friends.

Finally, after dinner, Draco started showing them high-level spells. Mal had an affinity for Protogo, the shield she formed not only held up longer than Draco had ever seen it even bounced back two of the three unforgivable, something he knew he shouldn't test, but couldn't resist. If it worked for the killing curse he didn't want to know, so he skipped that one.

Evie didn't seem to have a strong subject until Draco showed her a healing charm, Carlos was kind enough to roll up his sleeve for her to practice. The spell, a simple, episky was suppose to heal minor cuts, but with one spell all the cuts and burns on Carlos's arm healed over leaving nothing but faint scars. 

Like Evie Jay was okay at everything but Draco noticed his transfiguration seemed stronger, so he showed the other boy avis. With in minutes, there were multiple large parrots flying around the room while the Descendants cackled with laughter. Draco had no idea what they found so funny, until Jay explained his fathers familiar was a parrot named Iago. 

Carlos ran through the spells as asked, saying each one carefully, after a couple minutes though he got bored. He started testing how he could change the words while still getting the desired effect finally Draco had him cast a simple Lumos. He said the words correctly, however, he thought of the birds vanishing in a colorful burst of light. His wand didn't emit so much as a spark, but over head five rainbow bursts lit up the room. Draco stared once more while Carlos just smiled.  
“How are you getting the right effects, there's no way you can know what the spells do,” Draco asked, that was the only thing still confusing him, he didn't tell Carlos what Lumos did and no one else had cast it.  
“They're based in Latin, many of the books on the Isle are Latin, so I'm just guessing at the effects”  
“Wait you know Latin?” Draco asked mildly impressed, even many purebloods didn't teach their children Latin anymore  
“And like six other languages” Jay muttered under his breath.  
“Yeah, I taught myself to read anything I could get my hands on, which included some rather dead languages”.  
“bordel de merde” Draco said Mal, Evie and Jay stared at him  
“Oui” Carlos said laughing, before adding to his friends, “basically that's oh fuck, and I said yes”  
“For fuck's sake, can we stick to English” Jay muttered.  
“Nuun” Carlos agreed.  
“And that was yes in Arabic,” Mal said to a confused Draco.

After playing with language they fell back into studying, this time though Draco was studying the Isle. He asked rapid fire questions about how the Descendants had grown up and to his shock, they answered him without hesitation. Much later Draco retired to his bed trying to figure out what was wrong with the descendants, they felt as if they'd been friends forever. He trusted them with his life, and a Malfoy trusted no one. He decided it had to be self-preservation, Malfoy's did have a habit of picking the winning side and that wand of Carlos's ensured his side would be the winning one, even if none of them had chosen a side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All language mistakes are my own mixed with Google Translate.  
> As always I love comments and feedback.


	4. Crazy is genetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any errors you see; I thought I had it good but Grammarly lit up on me, so apparently I don't edit well when I"m half asleep.

Monday morning came too early. Draco knocked on their door and the five of them walked down to breakfast together. In two short days he'd gotten used to the way the Isle kids dressed, today they'd pulled robes over their outfits, those outside of Slythrin however hadn't seen much of the Isle kids and the stares at breakfast reminded them all how much they hated attention.

Breakfast passed in near silence, Mal glaring at everyone who looked their way. Once everyone decided they were finished the five of them walked down to the potions class room. Draco thoroughly enjoyed the reactions of the Gryffindors to the descendant's outfits. Dean and Seamus were visibly drooling, Neville was looking anywhere but the four of them. Ron just glared at the lot of them, Hermonie turned her nose up in disapproval but Harry's eye lingered longer than was needed on the boys, Draco was surprised to see something in Potters eyes, he would have called it longing if they were friends, but he instead he decided jealousy was a better term. Pansy and Blaise looked at them with wide eyes while Nott was lost in a book. “Snape is going to use you four in a potion dressed like that” Pansy said  
“He already saw, he's begrudgingly accepted that we're within the rules,” Mal said.

“Like hell” Ron muttered.  
“The rules only require robes,” Hermione said, “decorum is another thing”  
“Wait, we don't have to wear these stuffy uniforms?” Harry asked  
“Well, no, but they look better than if we all dressed like hooligans,” Hemonie said with a glare at Mal. Mal just smiled, showing off her slightly pointed teeth.

At that moment Snape opened the door to allow them into the class room Draco and Blaise took a table in the front, Jay, and Carlos next to them, Evie and Mal behind that. Pansy and Blaise sat behind Draco. Neville and Hermione sat behind Carlos and Jay, Ron and Harry behind them and Dean and Seamus took the table next to them.

“How cute we've all made friends,” Snape said strolling to the front of the class. “Allow me to fix that. Malfoy and Thomas.  
Zabini and Finnegan.  
Parkinson and Nott.  
Potter and DeVil.  
Hadas and Granger.  
Dujan and Weasley.  
Noir and Longbottom.”

Those that had been in Snape's class scrambled to gather their things but the four descendants just sat and glared at him.  
“Move,” he said, offering a glare of his own.  
“We don't use our last names” Mal snapped.  
“I do not care what you use. In this institution, we address pupils by their last names”  
“Then I suggest you list our first names as our last” Mal said.  
The rest of the students watched the altercation with their mouths hanging open, no one talked to Snape like that and lived to tell the tale. Even Malfoy had a little respect in his class.  
“Noted, now move,” Snape said, the vein in his neck once again visible.

Carlos stood up and walked over to sit with Potter, he watched Jay stand up and walk to Weasley, he was silently glad the Slytherins had told them about the others the night before. Mal moved to sit with Hermione and Evie went to Neville by the process of elimination.

“Today we'll be brewing a draught of peace, it's one of the more complicated potions and I expect most of you to thoroughly botch it,” Snape said while waving his wand. The instructions appeared on the board. 

The descendants followed the others into the supply cabinet and collected their ingredients, each trying to memorize all the items stored there.

At their table Harry lit the fire under the cauldron and slid a stone across the table to Carlos, “that needs powdered, just bash it in that mortar” he said gesturing to the stone mortar and pestle on the table. Carlos started, he could do that, he'd done it all the time for Evie on the Isle. As he worked Potter poured out a bit of out hellborne syrup.

Jay read the instructions and started to work on the potion ignoring Ron. Powdering moonstone was easy, he'd spent enough time around Evie he knew how to make a potion and this one didn't seem hard at all.  
“What is it with you Snakes and potions?” Ron said as their cauldron turned pink.  
“It's just following directions,” Jay said with a shrug.  
“Bloody unnatural” the redhead muttered adding the hellborne syrup.

“Once we add the powdered moonstone we stir until it turns blue, then add more moonstone until it turns purple, but it doesn't say how much” Hermione muttered under her breath.  
“Of course it doesn't, it changes based on the water you use,” Mal said rolling her eyes.  
“Excuse me?”  
“It's simple, clean water lets things combine better so less is needed, dirty water needs more to counteract anything already in the water,” Mal said that was one of the first things Evie taught them, if there were colors listed don't measure anything.  
“I never thought of that” Hermione said, silently in awe of the other girl's assessment, maybe, just maybe there was more to her than her revealing outfit.

“We are gonna fail, I'm pants at potions,” Neville said  
“I don't know this recipe, but I can make a version of this potion in my sleep, we'll be fine,” Evie said while reaching out to grab the moonstone and pestle.  
“I thought you were muggles”  
“My mother was a witch in her day,” Evie said, “We were exiled to a magic free dome, but most potions don't need magic.”  
“Oh,” Nevel said watching her work.  
“Stir that until it turns blue,” she said dumping in the moonstone.

Snape walked through the students he'd expected more trouble with the descendants and exploding cauldrons, but they all seemed quite adept at the art of potion making, Evie had even managed to keep Neville on track. He watched the students bottle their samples and bring them up, to his surprise they most of them were the proper shade of turquoise, except one that looked like cement, which was delivered by a shaking Finnegan.

Outside the potions classroom Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked towards Charms.  
“What'd you think of the new kids?” Harry asked.  
“I think there is a lot more to them than they let on,” Hermione said, still impressed at Mal's knowledge.  
“Typical Snakes,” Ron said.  
“I like them,” Neville said.  
“You like Evie's tits,” Ron said, earning him a sore arm from Hermione, Neville just shrugged.  
“I think maybe we should get to know them, despite their house. Like the hat said, it just needed a place to put them” Harry said  
“I think that's a good idea” Hermione agreed  
“Are you crazy mate? They're snakes!” Ron said.  
“They've been in Slytherin for one day, maybe we can keep them from being like them,” Neville said, hoping to appeal to the wanna-be-hero side of Ron.  
“Maybe,” Ron said.

“How'd you make Granger do your potion?” Draco asked Mal as soon as the Gryffindors were out of ear shot. “I didn't, I actually taught her about why we don't measure most ingredients for that potion”  
“Wait, how?” Draco said stopping in his tracks.  
“Potions don't take magic,” Evie said, “I made them on the Isle, with some help, the one we did today I've made a variation quite often”  
“Why?”  
“Something has to keep Carlos out of the closet,” Jay said laughing  
“I'm not that bad!” Carlos protested, bumping his shoulder against Jay.  
“Yeah and Evie isn't that into fashion,” Jay said.

Draco watched them interact with something akin to jealousy he and Basie had the closed thing to a playful friendship he'd ever found but it was still nothing like these four. If he'd shoved Blaise like Carlos just did he'd be staring down the glowing end of a wand.

They walked into History of Magic, Draco almost instantly fell into a stupor, he didn't even attempt notes, he would just read his book later and hope for the best on his owls. With the way, life was going so far OWL's were the least of his worries.  
The Descendants however watched with rapt fascination as Binns floated through the chalkboard. As usual, he paid no mind to his students and begin his lesson. By the halfway point Jay and Carlos were leaning on each other, both seeming to be asleep. Mal had covered her page in drawings and Evie appeared to be taking notes but when Pansy looked closer she realized they were designed specifications for the sketches Mal had made.

Class ended and most of the class moved, friends, prodding each other out of their slumber. Mal looked over at Jay and Carlos and Draco nearly fell out of his seat, she smiled a real smile as if she was happy to see the two sleeping.  
“Boys,” she said softly, there wasn't any response from the two. With a sigh she stood and walked over to them, “Boys, come on” she said, shaking Jay's arm. Despite Jay being touched Carlos woke first. Draco took a step back unconsciously, the look in his eyes was one he'd seen many times growing up, he was no longer looking at Carlos but Bellatrix. Jay shifted and smoothed a hand down the freckled boys back before the look dimmed from his eyes leaving behind the calm clarity he usually had.

“Did you see that?” Blaise asked  
“I want to say no and see if it will go away,” Draco said with a shudder.  
“What?” Pansy demanded.  
“Carlos, his eyes had that insanity, he looked like..”  
“Don't you say it!” Draco interrupted  
Blaside clamped his mouth shut, Pansy raised her eye brows, “it couldn't have been that bad”  
“Maybe worse,” Draco said softly.

They followed the descendants out, all four talking as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but Draco's mind was working over time trying to reconcile how that level of crazy could be contained in the slim boy in front of him.

Their evening passed uneventfully, homework and a few games of chess took up all their free time. When Jay fell asleep on Evie's shoulder Mal made the decision that they should all head to bed, the other three followed her leadership without a word.  
“It's scary, even death eaters don't follow commands that well” Pansy whispered to Draco.  
“I think whatever connection they have is a whole lot deeper than anything the dark lord could dream of,” Draco said softly.

 

The next morning once again started with Draco banging on their door. At Jay's come in, he strode through the door as if he belonged there.  
“First class is Hagrid, you guys wanna be well fed for that one, lots of running for your life. It's with the Griffs again” Draco said, sitting one of the couches.  
“What the hell class is that?” Carlos asked from his spot between Evie and Jay.  
“Care of Magical Creatures, the teacher is a half giant. He let a hippogriff nearly kill me in third year”  
“I doubt that,” Mal said.  
“No, he really is half giant”  
“Not that part”  
“Okay so it was a scratch and I may have asked for it, but still he shows us really dangerous stuff!” Draco said.

“You seem like a drama queen,” Mal said rolling out of bed, she had on a shirt like Carlos had worn the last three days and a pair of shorts most witches would have considered to be underwear.  
“I hate to ask, really. But what the hell are those shirts you guys keep wearing? I'm a little muggle deficient”  
“This?” Mal asked plucking her shirt  
“yes”  
“It's a t-shirt, what'd you live under a rock?”  
“No a mansion”  
“Same thing,” Evie said, laughter clear in her voice, she climbed out of the bed dressed much like Mal, neither boy moved.

Mal got dressed and sat on the couch with Draco, Evie went into the bathroom, the boys still stayed in bed.  
“I have to ask something, it's kind of odd, consider it payback for explaining t-shirts,” Mal said  
Draco nodded, “I'll try to answer as best I can”  
“Are same sex couples accepted here?” she asked keeping her voice low.  
Draco stared, that wasn't even close to something he'd expected her to ask.  
“Sort of, I mean in pureblood families you're expected to marry the opposite sex and produce an heir, but as long as partners are discreet cheating is allowed. Non-purebloods, however, have no issues with it. Dumbledore himself is rumored to be gay” As he spoke he watched Mal practically deflate as she relaxed into the couch.  
“Thank evil, one less obstacle here”  
“What was it like on the Isle, for that topic”  
“Death, literally,” Mal said.  
Draco's jaw dropped open as she continued, “Jay's dad threatened just that at the thought of him being gay, luckily he was able to turn the tables and his father gave up. That was before Jay and 'Los became whatever they are”  
Draco looked over at the bed, “Dating?” he asked.  
“We don't really date on the isle, it's more like gang activity. All they do is cuddle, it's nothing serious but it was enough to be very dangerous at home”

“I understand it, my father would lose his shit if he thought I was even bi-sexual, I hate to think of outright gay” Draco found himself saying.  
“Your father sounds like he belongs on the Isle,” Mal said.  
“I think he'd fit in pretty well,” Draco said looking into the other girl's eyes, he was startled to see something like compassion there, it had been so long since he'd seen it, it took him a moment to place it.  
“Don't worry, we protect our own, and Carlos decided you were one of us back in the Alley. Blaise and Pansy are questionable, but you are one of us”  
“What's us?”  
“Those that aren't like their parents,” Mal said

“Are we getting food or what?” Jay's voice startled her out of the bubble her and Draco seemed to have created. Evie was sitting on the bed, while both boys stood near her fully dressed.  
“Yeah, we are, I was just talking to Draco.”  
“When it's just us, call me Dray,” Draco said softly, no one had used that name since he was a child and he honestly missed it. He didn't understand why he was being accepted into this group, but something told him it was the best thing that could have happened to him.  
“Come on Dray, food awaits!” Carlos said bounding to the door, Draco stifled a laugh. If that boy wasn't a dog animagus he'd eat his wand.

Care of Magical Creatures was always an experience. As they Slytherins walked down Harry stood talking to Hagrid who was standing next to an old trunk.  
“Gather round, Now most of you have seen this creature before. However, most of you don't really know much about it.”  
“Oh dear lord, he isn't that stupid” Draco muttered.  
“Inside this trunk is a boggart. Now, who can tell me a little about them?”  
“They take the form of whatever you're most afraid of,” Evie said without a thought.  
“They are hard to repel because you get distracted by your fears” Carlos added.  
“Tha's right, Hermione, you may have some competition this year!” Hagrid beamed at them all.  
“How the hell?” Draco muttered, they'd never mentioned boggarts in their study session.  
“Skimming text books” Mal muttered.

“So what else do we know about boggarts?”  
“No one knows their true shape, it's assumed to be mist because they form as soon as they sense a human” Harry said.  
“Right, now who remembers the spell to repel a boggart?”  
Slowly all hands rose except the descendants.  
“A'ight you four stay back, if it happens to target you, someone else jump in please”

Carlos, Jay, Mal, and Evie shifted to the back of the group. Hagrid kicked the trunk open and watched the creature spill out and formed into Snape. Multiple sniggers were heard from the group. The boggart changed form, slowly it seems to target each student, but what one found scary others found amusing. As the creature made its way around Hagrid talked about the varying characteristics of it, how it was assumed to feed on fear then how laughter weakened it until it would retreat to recover.

The boggart reached the back of the group and seemed to grow before turning into a woman with black and white hair, her red nails reaching towards Carlos. The effect was instant, Carlos curled into Jay while Mal and Evie stepped between Carlos and the boggart of his mother. Muggle borns gasped and started whispering, recognizing Cruella from their story books. They missed Carlos's reaction, they were too busy whispering how someone their age was afraid of a story book character. The boggart didn't shift into Mal or Evie's fear, sensing that Carlos was the best target of the four.

Draco paused for a second before stepping in, the boggart shifted leaving Lucius Malfoy standing before his son. Malfoy took a deep breath and said reddikulus. Lucius was suddenly wearing a t-shirt and shorts, just like he'd seen Mal and Evie in this morning. He watched the boggart flee and knew his classmates had to be laughing quite a lot. All he could hear though were soft whimpers coming from Carlos while Jay stroked his hair. He glanced over at Potter, who was nearly always the hero and was shocked to see him standing glassy eyed, almost as if he was lost in his own head. Carlos's words about their savior being abused slammed home, Potter was lost in his own head, and no one had noticed yet.

“Oy Potter! I thought you were the hero!” Draco sneered, he watched the light spark back into the boy wonders eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Bite me Malfoy” Potter muttered, but it was half hearted.

“Class dismissed, I'll see you next week,” Hagrid said, he didn't seem to notice anything odd with his students and Malfoy once again questioned his credentials.

Most of the class left in a hurry, still whispering about Cruella, luckily no one seemed to be mentioning Lucius in Muggle attire. Draco waved pansy and Blaise off, he wanted to make sure Carlos was okay. As he got closer he saw Potter talk to his friends and gesture to the castle and wondered what that meant, he knew a moment later when Weasely and Granger left without Potter. Hagrid grabbed the trunk and went into his cottage leaving five snakes and a lion standing in the field.

 

“Is he okay?” Draco asked while moving to step around Mal and get closer to Jay and Carlos.  
“Don't get too close, but yes he'll be fine?” Mal said, her arm having snapped out to prevent his movement.

“What do you want Harry?” Draco asked seeing the other boy standing there awkwardly. He didn't even realize he'd used the others given name until Harry gasped.  
“I was going to make sure he was okay, now I think I better bring you both to Pomfrey”  
“I don't know what a Pomfrey is but we all need to go talk somewhere, private now,” Mal said.  
“I know a spot, meet me on the seventh floor at the troll tapestry in ten minutes,” Harry said.  
Mal nodded and Harry left.  
“What the fuck,” Draco said, the curse sticking in his throat.  
“We're going to adopt us a Potter,” she said, “and we have a Carlos that won't do well with people for another hour or so”  
“I know a way up there that lets us avoid the main corridors,” Draco said.  
“C'mon 'Los” Jay said, trying to lead the other along.  
“What are our chance of seeing another human?” Mal asked  
“I can get them pretty low,” Draco said  
“Fuck it, carry him,” Mal said. Jay scooped Carlos up bridal style and Draco started walking.  
“It's a long walk”  
“So was the Isle, they'll be fine,” Mal said. Internally she was fuming, she couldn't believe that on their second day of classes something so stupid made Carlos collapse. The only thing she was grateful for was that most students were missing the larger picture. They were so distracted by Cruella they hadn't yet made the connection between her and Carlos, things were going to be very interesting when the muggle borns realized they were attending school with the children of literal villains.

Harry raced up the main stairs, he wanted to make the room appear before the others got there. That was thwarted as he reached the top of the stairs to find Ron and Hermione standing waiting for him.  
“So is the new kid okay?” Ron asked.  
“Yeah he's fine, I'm gonna show them the Room though, Mal said he's best if he's not around people for a while,” Harry said, knowing that helped his own head the most.  
“Why is he so afraid of Cruella DeVil though?” Hermione asked, as soon as she said it something clicked and her jaw fell open, “That's his mother isn't it?”  
“Best guess, yes,” Harry said  
“But she's insane like Sirius is supposed to be, really bat crap crazy.”  
“And she has a child that's clearly terrified of her, while you do the math, I'm going to help him out a little with a room to escape to”  
Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, the full weight of Harry's words and Carlos's reactions hitting her.  
“So his mother smacks him around a bit, just asking for attention if you ask me,” Ron said, making a guess at what was wrong with the other.  
Harry stared, Ron had said a lot of stupid things but that took the cake.  
“I suppose when Fred and George pulled the bars off my window I just wanted attention too,” Harry said before turning and walking as quickly as he could without running to the room.

“Bars off his window?” Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Second year, he had bars on his window, I'm sure there is a good reason, Muggles are weird anyway,” Ron said while walking back to the common room, momentarily forgetting Hermione was a muggle born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading; comments, kudos, criticism and pretty much anything else you can do to interact with me make me a happy writer.


	5. Pureblood is overrated

Harry jogged down the corridor, but the others had made it there first and to his surprise, the door was already there.  
“You know about the room?” He asked coming to a stop next to Mal.  
“Dumbledore had us here the first night we arrived,” Mal said reaching for the door knob.  
“Oh” Harry stared at the four wondering who their parents were, Snape had said their last names but most of them weren't familiar. While he was lost in his thoughts Mal had shoved the door open to let Jay and Carlos in, Jay wasted no time flopping on a couch with Carlos still in his arms.

Mal walked in and sat on the couch next to Jay, shifting Carlos's legs so they fell across her lap. Evie sat next to her. Harry took the couch across from them and was mildly surprised when Malfoy sat on the other end. Mal thought for a moment then pulled her wand and cast the same locking spell she'd used the first night there. Harry and Draco's eyes both widened to the size of saucers.

“Where did you learn that spell?” Draco asked.  
“Mom's spell book, why?”  
“It's dark, really dark”  
“It's just a locking spell”  
“No, if someone doesn't heed the lock and tries to break the door, or lock pick it, that spell will kill them,” Draco said  
“Works for me,” Mal said with a shrug.

“Maybe you do belong in Slytherin, I don't even think death eaters use that spell,” Harry said still staring at the door knob.  
“People are going to connect the dots soon, but Carlos is the son of Cruella DeVil, Jay is the son of Jafar, Evie is the daughter of the Evil Queen and I'm a direct descendant of Maleficent herself. Evil is in our blood. Draco, can we include you?” Mal asked. Draco looked confused until Mal gave Carlos a pointed look. At that Draco took a deep breath before nodding. He may be signing his own death warrant this time.

“What's he Rumpelstiltskin's son?” Harry asked only half joking  
“No, he's abused, just like you and Carlos,” Evie said.  
Mal watched, quietly marveling at how similar Harry's reaction was to Draco's. First, the denials fell from his lips, Mal stared she wasn't like Carlos, she couldn't automatically pick out which injuries were accidental and which weren't. Draco of all people spoke up.  
“I've seen you get off the train in the summer. No one is excited but every year you look as if you're walking to your death. Your casual clothes were absolute rags in the first year and only mildly better in second, third you seemed to get new. Every single year when you return to school you're skinnier than ever and you don't eat much for the first few days, showing you're starved over the summer. You also have numerous scars that didn't make you famous and weren't childhood accidents. A certain round one on your left shoulder blade for example”

Harry's eyes widened as Draco spoke, Evie leaned over to ask Mal if they should stop him, it was pretty clear Harry was going to have a panic attack. Mal shook her head no and patted Evie's purse Evie nodded in understanding. She dug out a small bottle with a light green color liquid inside as Draco finished talking she leaned over, holding it out to Harry.  
“Trust us for two seconds, drink this,” she said. Harry took the bottle and stared at her before deciding not much could be worse than Malfoy of all people knowing he was abused. He spun the cap off a drank the contents realizing instantly it was a potion of some kind. Harry felt some of the tension leave his body. A slight reassurance that everything would be fine seemed to settle into his bones.

“Thanks,” he said handing back the empty bottle.  
“No problem, we have some experience with panic attacks, couldn't give that to him in the middle of class though, way too many questions,” Evie said glancing at 'Los, who seemed to have relaxed enough to fall asleep against Jay. The thief sat silently, letting his hand drift through Carlos's hair.

“How do you know all of that, even my friends didn't notice”  
“Know thine enemy,” Draco said softly  
“The only enemy I have is Tom,” Harry said looking at Draco, “You're more of a minor annoyance”.  
“Oh thanks, are you telling me I can't even antagonize you properly?” Draco said rolling his eyes.  
Harry stared, he'd never seen Draco be so human before.  
“No, you've never fired a killing curse at me,” Harry said with a small smile.

“Okay, so we basically adopted Blondie here, I propose Harry that you join our little band of misfits.”  
“I have friends,” Harry said looking puzzled  
“And how many times have they helped you after a nightmare, how many wounds have they bandaged. How many times has Ron made you flinch because he has no idea what an indoor voice is?” Draco was surprised to hear himself asking.  
“Oh like your friends have been any better,” Harry said.  
“Slightly, I don't think anyone in Slytherin yells” Draco sneered  
“Look flush your petty rivalry shit,” Mal said calling attention back to herself, “This is bigger than that crap. Just seeing someone else react to their parent basically sent you into shock Harry, I may have been a bit distracted but I still saw your expression. Clearly, none of the adults here bother helping with abuse so it's up to us. You're supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world, meanwhile all Voldemort has to do is conjure up an image of your parent and you're done for” Mal said.  
“I don't have a parent,” Harry said  
“Aunt and Uncle” Draco supplied for Mal.  
“Semantics, the point remains you can't have a weakness that large” Mal said.  
Draco laughed thinking of the sheer size of Harry's uncle.  
“Whats so funny Malfoy,” Harry asked, his anger rising  
“Just thinking of your whale of an uncle,” Draco said, he was surprised to see Harry's face break into a grin.

Carlos shifted and stretched, he stayed on Jay's lap but his eyes were open, “what'd I miss?”  
“We're back in the room when you spaced Potter joined you, we're in the middle of forming a truce now. Our own broken little army” Mal said.  
“Oh okay, Harry admitted he's abused?”  
“Draco pulled a you, no real admittance but we all got the gist of it, he's starved and beaten, also apparently had hand me downs that were better fit for the garbage than reuse,” Evie said.  
“This is not happening, I have to be dreaming” Harry finally muttered hearing everything laid out like that.  
Carlos nodded, he remembered feeling the same when Jay first found the extent of his abuse, he didn't know if the same thing would work, but he was willing to try. He pulled up the leg of his pants to show Harry the scar on his leg, “My mother has a closet full of furs, protected by bear traps, I often got locked in there, I stepped wrong and got this scar”.  
Jay pointed to a scar that wrapped around his wrist, “Dad tied me up like a dog, no idea how to raise a kid”  
Evie pulled up the edge of her shirt to show a patch of skin that was just slightly different from the rest, “I had a birthmark, my mother burned it off with acid”  
Mal shrugged off her robe exposing her shoulders she turned to show a large scar, “stabbed in the shoulder by my mother”

Draco shrugged his robe off and started to unbutton his shirt.  
“You don't need to, I get it,” Harry said.  
“No, I need to,” Draco said softly, he pulled his shirt aside to show a thin scar wrapping around his collar bone.  
“I was seven and decided my father's office was a good spot to hide while playing a muggle game Blaise had learned called hide and seek. My father found me crouched under his desk, when I explained what I was doing he hit me with his cane, that snake is pretty damn sharp. I got a very long lecture on how Muggles are beneath us and that I was expected to do better. The cut didn't get healed magically and it was made quite clear that I was expected to hide it from that day on.”

Harry felt his jaw drop open, he'd never expected Malfoy of all people to be abused. “I always thought your idea of abused would be no dessert”  
“I wish,” Draco said, then started to laugh, Harry joined him a moment later. The descendants sat watching, “I think they've finally cracked” Jay said.  
“No, years ago, he asked me if I was scared, I said you wish, now we're right back where we started,” Harry said. Then he held his hand out to Draco, “You were a pompous ass and I was a broken child, wanna try this again on slightly more equal footing?”.  
Draco stared for a moment before reaching out to shake Harry's hand, “never thought I'd see the day Potter”  
“Harry,” Harry said looking at Draco.  
“Harry” he agreed, “at least when it's just us. I told these four to call me Dray, I suppose I can extend the invitation to you as well”  
Harry smiled, “I never pictured you as one to have a nick name”  
“We'll we can't all be the boy-who-lived” Draco smirked.  
“Anyone that wants it can have it” Harry laughed.

“What are you going to do with the other part of the golden trio?” Draco asked.  
“I don't know, Ron pretty well put his foot in his mouth when I was coming up here. 'Mione though, I don't know. I know she's not abused but maybe she could help us?”  
“How's she going to do when she realizes she's at school with the children of villains?”  
“She already got that, damn girl is too smart sometimes,” Harry said smiling slightly.  
“How'd she take it?”  
“Pointed out that Cruella is insane but that's it,” Harry said.

“Maybe we can all meet up again tomorrow, you could bring her then next time we'll bring Pansy and Blaise,” Mal said  
Harry's eyes widened, “Is all of Slytherin abused?”  
“Not exactly, but love isn't much of a word in our families,” Draco said.  
Harry nodded, “we'll try it. I mean worse case this whole thing blows up in our faces, but I think maybe we can be a bit more unified than we were in the past.”

“Much more, and when Voldemort strikes, we'll be more unified as well,” Evie said, causing Harry and Draco to look at each other.  
“We're still on opposite sides though”  
“Oh not for long” Evie said with a smile  
“What do you know now?” Jay asked with his eyebrows raised.  
“Nothing much, time will reveal it, for now, we're doing exactly what we're supposed to.”  
“You asked your mirror about your wand didn't you?” Mal asked  
“Yes, and their good isn't so good and their evil isn't so evil,” She said looking put out that Mal knew what she'd done.

“So you really just blindly trust them?” Harry asked Draco  
“I'm practicing my Gryffindor qualities,” Draco said, a slight sneer in his voice.  
“We're all keeping our options open,” Evie said, no one had a comment to that.  
“I better go, Hermione may just kill Ron if he doesn't know when to shut up,” Harry said.  
“I may just like her,” Draco said softly  
“If you get to know her I think you will, and me too,” Harry said.  
Draco looked at him, his brows furrowed, “I don't think I ever really hated you, I was just a spoiled brat who didn't get his way and it spun out of control”  
“Let's see if we can fix it, see you guys later,” Harry said walking to the door.  
A chorus of bye answered him.

Harry walked back to Gryffindor lost in his own thoughts, he'd never imagined him and Draco as friends, but no one had ever tried to make them get along before. He didn't know what was going on with these four new kids, but he'd learned early on at Hogwarts weird things happened around him but somehow he always had the right people with him.

“Butterscotch” he muttered aloud to the fat lady, who swung open. Inside the common room, it was quiet, as he walked fully into the room he realized why, Hermione was sitting with a text book open, while Ron stood over her gesturing wildly, no sound coming from his mouth.  
“What happened after I left?”  
“He forgot I was muggle born, called muggles weird. Then proceeded to argue with me that there had to be a valid reason for the bars on your window.”  
“There was. A good one for the cat flap on my door, multiple locks and me not having a bedroom until I was eleven. But they were all rubbish to me.”  
Hermione stared “did the Slytherins drug you or something?”  
“No, I'm just tired of hiding. My home life is shit, plain and simple” Harry said watching her reaction, first was shock. Then she launched off the couch her book falling to the floor as she pulled Harry into a hug.  
“Why didn't you say anything!”  
“I can see the headlines now, 'boy who lived beaten by muggles!' Skeeter would have a bloody field day with that one”  
“But what about me and Ron, you could have told us!”  
“How well is Ron doing with a stranger being abused? He hasn't really been loyal, has he?”  
“I guess you have a point,” Hermione said.  
“He can't hear us either can he?”  
“No he's in his own little bubble, the twins did it, they apparently have a study hall or skipped class I'm not sure which”  
“Nice, tomorrow, after dinner I want you to go to a meeting of sorts with me, but you have to promise to keep an open mind,” Harry told her.  
“I'll try my best,” she said, still holding on to him.  
“One more thing 'Mione”  
“Anything!”  
“Let go, I can't breathe properly”  
She laughed and released him, “Come on, let's get our homework done”  
“Merlin” Harry muttered while sitting next to her, five years had him used to her neurotic studying but he sort of wanted to zone out. As she started listing all properties in the newest potion Snape set them he was found he was grateful for the distraction. His head kept showing him the scar on Malfoy's collar and replaying him asking Harry to call him Dray. While they studied Ron ended up stomping out of the room, he knew it was useless to try and break the spell, the twins had been using it on him since he was a child, it would wear off in an hour until then he was left in a bubble of silence.

The Slytherins returned to their common room where Carlos was immediately hounded by Pansy and Blaise. Mal's eyes flared as she warned them to back off, which they did instantly. Jay lead Carlos into their room, then Mal signaled the rest to follow her. Inside Jay and Carlos had curled up on the bed, everyone else sat on the couches.  
“Are they a couple?” Pansy asked, her tone making it clear the answer had better be no.  
“Yes they are, and if you don't like it the door hasn't moved,” Mal said, her eyes glowing.  
“But they're both boys, it's unnatural!” Pansy said loudly.  
Mal blinked and Pansy was gone.  
“Oops” Carlos muttered from the bed, causing Jay to start laughing.  
“Just curious, where is she?”  
“Common room, with no memory of us beyond that we exist. I just fucking can't deal with more shit today” Carlos said. A bit of experimenting had proven he didn't need any spells with his wand, just thoughts to make it work.  
“Wicked!” Draco said.  
“You're okay with, this?” Blaise said looking at the bed, his question aimed at Draco.  
“Doesn't affect me any, so sure.”  
“But you're pureblood”  
“Look, I've learned a lot of things aren't how they appear today. Two guys cuddling is literally the least of my concerns” Draco said, a sharp pain in his chest as he realized this was probably the end of his and Blasies friendship.  
“Okay, can he do to me what he did to Pansy? I don't want to be an asshole, but some things just aren't right” Blaise said.  
Draco nodded, “you realize you're going to miss a lot?”  
“Yeah, but you're good with them, I don't think I will be at least not forever.”  
“Thanks for your honesty,” Draco said, grateful Blaise wasn't going to be an asshole, he was going to lose a close friend but the other boy could still be in his life at a distance. “Carlos, one more eviction please?”

Blaise disappeared, Evie sat next to Draco in Blaies empty spot and put her arm around him. He startled, then leaned slightly into her. He couldn't remember the last time someone held him.  
“You guys will still be friends,” she said softly.  
“Not for ever, not with that reaction”  
“What do you mean?” Evie asked. Mal watched, she had to hand it to her friend she had a way of getting people to admit everything.  
“If he reacted that way to them, who he barely knows I don't want to think about what he'll do if I ever... Never mind” Draco cut himself off.  
“Dray, you know it's okay to be gay, right?” Mal said, surprising him, he'd nearly forgotten she was there  
“I'm pureblood, it's not okay”  
“I think maybe it's time change what it means to be pure blood, I've yet to hear one good thing about it,” Evie said. Draco thought, trying to come up with an argument that would show her it was good, but he couldn't.  
“Maybe you're right,” he said softly. “Can I sleep in here tonight, I don't want to face Blaise right now”  
He no more than finished speaking when the couch closest the beds shifted, morphing into an exact replica of his bed at home, his favorite set of pajamas laying at the foot and a worn out black dragon laying on the pillow.  
“How in the hell?”  
“I wished for a bed you'd be comfortable in,” Carlos said.  
“Cute dragon reminds me of mom,” Mal said.  
“It's stupid and childish,” Draco said.  
“Knock it off, it's nice you have something well loved like that” Evie said, “besides we won't tell anyone and Mal will lock the door”

As soon as she said it, Mal locked the door, she'd found a slightly less dark version of her original lock after classes, this one just petrified the intruder, similar to a basilisk.  
“Why does it remind you of your mom?” Draco asked Mal  
“She can transform into a dragon, so can I. Jay's boots are dragon hide from the last time I had to shed”  
“Wicked” Draco said.  
Mal smiled, most people thought it was terrifying.  
“We should get some sleep soon,” Mal said  
Slowly they each moved to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Draco watched the four of them get into their bed and curl around each other making one mass of limbs. He pulled his dragon under the cover with him and held it tight, falling into slumber while wishing he had someone to hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to beat back the plot bunnies to get this out on time!  
> I'm trying to follow the canon Hogwarts year, so if you notice me skipping time or putting things out of order please tell me.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~


	6. Muggle magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks this chapter under the rug*  
> Everyone feels out of character, nothing came together nicely but I'm trying to have all that happy background filler stuff so there aren't major time skips. Someone will probably love this, I don't though.

The next morning Carlos summoned an outfit for Draco, just as he'd done the night before. The five of them got ready and headed down to breakfast. Draco sat next to Blaise, Evie sat next to Pansy. It was odd to Draco how normal everything felt, he knew Blaise and Pansy had their memories messed with but it wasn't even noticeable, they discussed house Quidditch try outs and rumors about how useless Umbridge's class was. The other students whispering in hushed groups how useless theory would be in a real battle.

“I guess we should go see what the damage will be this year in defense,” Draco said standing.  
“I swear, we get one competent teacher, and he was a bloody werewolf,” Blaise said shouldering his bag.  
“Yeah, but at least he wasn't Lockhart” Draco countered.

Inside the DADA classroom, Mal nearly vomited. It was done in pastel pink with horrible china plates with kittens frolicking on them.   
“I think I'm gonna be ill” she muttered while walking to a desk at the back of the room.  
“You and me both” Jay said.  
“They're cute,” Evie said.  
“They're pointless” Carlos added.  
“This class is pointless from what I hear” Draco muttered.

Dolores stood from her desk and walked over to the Descendants despite all the other students talking as well. She paused for a long time without saying a word, she cleared her throat three times and was ignored, finally, she spoke, “Ahem”.  
“Yes Ma'am, do you need a cough drop?” Carlos offered. He watched his friends struggle to keep straight faces, grateful Cruella had taught him how to keep up a decent mask.  
“No mister DeVil I do not. I need my class to come to attention.”  
“Perhaps you could stand in front of them and say hello?” he offered, casting his eyes downward and seeming to shrink into himself.  
Jay bit his lip, Carlos could play timid but something about this teacher had the other boy ready to give her hell.  
A series of snorts and giggles told them the rest of the class couldn't hold their laughter.  
“Mister Potter, is something funny?”  
“No ma'am, I just found your kitten plates particularly adorable,” Harry said, winking at Carlos behind Umbridge's back as she strode to the front of the room.

“Very well, good morning class!” she said sing song.  
A smattering of half hearted good mornings met her ears, “no, no that will never do, I said good morning class!”  
“Good morning Professor Umbridge” the class chorused at her as if she was a pre-school teacher. She seemed satisfied with that.  
“Certifiable” Ron muttered to Harry, momentarily forgetting he wasn't speaking to Harry or Hermione.  
“Please read the first chapter of your books, I expect an essay on the subject matter to be handed in at the start of next class,” Umbridge said while sitting primly at her desk. Most of the students dug in their bags for their books. Jay and Mal spun to face Carlos and Evie, all four pulling out parchment and Muggle pens.  
“I expect this to be completed on your own, it's also advised that you read the chapter before attempting the essay,” Umbridge said from the front of the class.  
“We did read it, and we each have our own papers,” Carlos said.  
Mal stared, she had no idea why Carlos was hell bent on antagonizing this teacher, but he was doing a fantastic job of it.

“Miss Hadas, Mister Dujan, turn around”  
Jay and Mal both met Carlos's eyes, he nodded ever so slightly. Mal let out a breath, she didn't like to relinquish leadership, but for now, it seemed like Carlos had things under control.  
“Excuse me, I am speaking to you two,” Umbridge said approaching their desk.  
“We discussed this with Professor Snape the first day, we do not use our last names, the roster was supposed to be updated to reflect that,” Evie said.  
“Miss Noir, no one addressed you,” Umbridge said. “I am waiting!” she snapped at Mal and Jay.  
“Sorry, I think Fairy Godmother was over booked, maybe next ball” Mal said, a smirk quirking her lips as the Muggle-born students lost their composure.

“I am very aware of who you four are, I am not impressed with Dumbledore's decision to allow such questionable morals into the school. Your behavior in this class shows me you're not prepared to fit in with polite society”  
“Suck. My. Cock.” Mal said, pronouncing each word carefully and clearly, pausing between them for dramatic effect.  
“I second that opinion, setting us to read a chapter on conflict avoidance, perhaps you should review that for yourself,” Evie said before Umbridge could find her voice.  
“I know a damn good way to avoid conflict,” Jay said shifting out of his seat, Carlos, Mal and Evie on his heels.  
“I'll count your lesson as the most successful one ever!” Carlos said, sounding as if he really felt she was an astounding teacher before his voice fell deadpan, “in fact, it was so good I don't think I'll ever need another one. Good day, Umbitch.”

The four of them walked out, leaving her next to their empty desks sputtering and turning a dangerous shade of red, the class laughing around her.  
“Get back to work! Now!” Umbridge squeaked indignantly.  
Everyone turned back to their books, most still grinning. Those kids had a flair for dramatics that would do the Weasley Twins proud.

“What the fuck was that?”  
Mal asked the minute they slammed the door shut behind them.  
“I recognized her, she's anti-creature. She passed some really stupid werewolf laws a few years back.”  
“Okay, you hate dogs,” Jay said not seeing the point.  
“She hated us before I started, she spent the whole feast glaring at us. She singled us out in class. Either we took her down or she was going to take us down. Besides Mal over there is half dragon, or are we forgetting that?” Carlos said.  
“We should go talk to Snape,” Evie said. As their head of house she knew he was the best choice, whether Mal would trust him or not.  
Carlos paled, “I hadn't thought it through that far” he admitted quietly.  
“Hey, it's okay. I'll take back over, you did good 'Los” Mal said reaching over to ruffle his hair. She lead the way to the dungeons, apparently, she'd decided to trust Snape.

Snape heard the knock at his door and held back a curse, it was the middle of classes no one should be bothering him. With a hasty statis spell, he went to open the door, outside stood the descendants. Carlos was curled into Jay's side while Mal and Evie stood side by side, looking as if they were marching into battle.  
“May we come in sir?” Evie asked. Snape nodded and stepped back. Part of him enjoyed Evie's manners, a much larger part, however, questioned what she had to endure to have such manners ingrained into her brain.  
“There was an incident, in Umbridge's class,” Mal said, “we wanted to tell you before she could”  
“What exactly happened?” Snape asked.  
“I think I can show him,” Carlos said softly  
“Try it,” Mal said.  
“It won't work if he protects his mind,” Evie said at the same time.

“What are you talking about?”  
“My wand doesn't really need a spell to work, I think I can show you what happened without explaining it, but Evie is right, it won't work if your mind is protected and you seem like you'd do that”  
Snape stared for a split second before gathering his wits about him. “I have a way to do that, without using such questionable means”. With that, he stood and walked over to a locked cabinet. As they watched he unlocked it with a spell, then with a manual combination lock.  
“Oh when this is over sir, I've been meaning to ask why nothing here is electric” Evie asked.  
“Magic and electric don't mix well,” Snape said while taking out a roughly hewn stone basin, which he sat on a nearby desk.   
“Now one of you think very clearly about the memory, place your wand to your temple and pull, it will follow your wand out.”  
Jay pulled his wand from his waistband and followed Snape's instructions, once he dropped the silver thread into the basin he said, “I had the least to do with it”.

“I would like you four to accompany me, simply stick your head in, it's not nearly as unpleasant as a port key,” Snape said, before placing his head inside the pensive. Mal followed him, then Carlos, Evie and lastly Jay.

As they watched the memory the four with him didn't even attempt to hide their laughter despite their composure in the memory. When Mal told Umbridge to suck her cock Snape let out a cough, hoping to hide his laughter. As the memory ended they found themselves back in the class room.

“Since Dolores didn't think of it, allow me to take twenty points each and detention with me, tonight at 9 pm, for your noncompliance,” Snape said, as soon as Mal opened her mouth to protest he held up his hand, a smile on his lips, “let me finish. For putting that woman in her place, thirty points each. I will personally talk to the headmaster and see your schedules are revised to exclude that class. Perhaps you will be able to find a constructive way to use the Room of Requirement during your free period.”

“I think so, the room will give us defense books so we can practice,” Evie said.  
“Very good, now how are you doing adjusting to the rest of your classes?”  
“Good, Draco has helped a lot, but most of it is just memorizing. On the Isle, we had to really think” Carlos said.  
“What do you mean?” Snape asked, not seeing how a prison would have a better school system than Hogwarts.  
“Well one class was evil schemes, needless to say that one took some plotting,” Mal said.  
“I see. If you find yourself struggling my door is open. I would prefer it if you don't antagonize any more teachers though”  
“Yes sir,” Evie said while Jay and Mal nodded.  
“I'll try,” Carlos said, before a huge grin crossed his face, it took Snape a moment to realize the freckled boy was joking. He smiled, “please do”.

The four of them made their way to the great hall, lunch was due to start in less than twenty minutes.   
“Hey E, do you still have that light up mirror on you?” Carlos asked. The blue hair girl dug in her purse and found it within a moment, handing it over to her friend.  
“Whatcha doing?” Jay asked, watching Carlos turn it on and off.  
“Testing,” He said, popping the battery hatch open to take out a nine-volt battery. He stuck it to his tongue and pulled it away quickly, “It still has power, I wonder what stops it from working”.  
“Wish it working?” Jay asked.  
“Maybe, but I want to actually solve it”  
“Maybe magic is like electric, waves, and things, maybe they're blocking each other,” Evie said.  
Carlos nodded and sat the mirror down. Leaving it turned on. He made a tiny magic free dome, the light came on instantly. When he let it fall the light turned off. He thought for a moment, then tried to conjure a new battery for it.  
“Damn it, there must be a rule here I'm missing, I'm trying to conjure a new battery”  
“You can't make something from nothing, you can move things or change them but not make them entirely new,” Evie said before consulting with her magic mirror.  
“Try this,” she said holding the mirror and a nearly empty lip gloss tube out to Carlos.  
“continens industria commutationem,” he said carefully, he frowned when nothing happened. Mal grabbed the mirror and tube from his hands to try herself. The tube glowed and gained the coloring of a battery, but didn't change shape. She shoved them to Jay to try, to his surprise it worked. Laying in front of him was a perfect replica of the battery in Evie's old mirror.

Carlos grabbed it and wished for his wand to fill it with energy. He picked it up and stuck it to his tongue before Mal could stop him. It gave the same zap the old Muggle battery did. He put it in the mirror and flipped the switch. All four jaws fell open as the light came on.  
“I didn't think it would really work”  
“Well it did' Jay said.  
“I wonder how hard it would be to get other tech here,” Carlos said already thinking of all the possibilities.  
“We'll find out, we need to get Evie fabric too, we're running out fast,” Mal said.  
“Hello? Master thief?” Jay said rolling his eyes at his friend.  
“Hello? A castle full of gray cloth and magic?” Mal reminded him.  
“We'll ask Dray,” Evie said before Mal and Jay could get into one of their battles of sarcasm.

As if summoned students began walking into the great hall and the tables filled with food. The descendants started eating while the Slytherin table slowly filled, finally the fifth years walked in.  
“You four are certifiable,” Blaise said as he sat down.  
“Agreed, but fun to watch,” Pansy said.  
“Don't knock it, we don't need to go back to that class,” Mal told them.  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah Snape ended up giving us forty points and detention, but I don't think it will be a typical detention”  
“It usually isn't around here,” Draco said, remembering first year.  
“Do we still have time for that meeting?” Draco asked.  
Mal nodded, “we may have to make it short, but we have a little time”  
Draco nodded, he wasn't sure why but he was looking forward to burying this stupid rivalry.

Around them the house tables buzzed with talk of the Descendants and who their parents were, Hagrid's class had them wondering, Umbridges words confirmed it. The guesses were astoundingly wrong, one girl in Griffendor going so far as to insist Evie was half Smurf. As the meal wore on Mal's patience wore out, she stood up and stepped onto the table.  
“Oh hell, here we go” Evie muttered.  
“Listen up” she started, despite it being thoroughly unnecessary. No one stood on the table and certainly not in Slytherin. “We are the children of your story book villains, my mother is Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, Evie is the daughter of the Evil Queen from Snow White, Jay is Jafar's son from Aladdin and Carlos is the son of Cruella DeVil fur tycoon. Now can we kindly shut the hell up about it?” She said before sitting back into her spot on the bench. Whispers erupted around the hall, even Slytherin began whispering.

“Man you have no idea how to disinterest someone,” Jay said as she sat down.  
“It would have worked on the isle”  
“You mean that place your mother ruled? You said jump they asked how high. This isn't home Mal” Jay said.  
“I know it's not!” she snapped before sulking at her plate in silence.  
Around them the whispers died off, being replaced by actual conversations about how the descendants came to be there, why they started in the fifth year and exactly how long would it be before they joined Voldemort. After ten minutes Mal stood up and walked out, her friend followed her. To her surprise Draco also followed her, once they were in the hall he spoke up, “come on I'll show you where the kitchens are, you guys should still eat something” 

Mal just nodded and stepped aside so he could lead the way. Draco lead them down to a picture of a huge fruit bowl, “just tickle the pear”.  
“Do what to a what now?” Mal asked.  
“The pear is that green one by the banana,” Evie said.  
“Tickle, it's stupid I know”  
“No, she means that isn't a word we've heard before,” Jay said.  
Draco let his hand fall from where he was about to touch the pear, “Seriously?”  
“I've seen it in books, but it wasn't really explained,” Carlos said.  
“Oh,” Draco said, “Uhm, it's like a light scratching motion, it makes most people laugh if you do it in certain spots”  
“Like a pressure point?” Mal asked.  
“Sort of, I could show you on your arm if you want, it wouldn't really tickle there.” Mal stared at him as if he was an interesting bug before holding her arm out to him.  
Draco looked down the corridor to make sure they were actually alone before letting his fingers ghost over her arm, as he moved away she frowned.  
“That feels weird, not really bad though”  
“It's not bad. When I was really little Mother used to tickle me a lot. As I grew up though she stopped, I think most parents do as their kids' age. Sort of like hugging and things, they feel the child outgrows it”

Mal tipped her head to the side, still studying Draco. He wanted to balk at how her gaze always seemed to go through him. Finally, she must have seen whatever she was looking for as she nodded and stepped forward to tickle the pear. The painting swung open to admit them. Inside Dobby noticed them first, “Childrens! Why is you not in the hall?”  
“Everyone is talking about where we came from, 'Los was getting panicky so we left,” Mal said, Draco looked at the other boy, he didn't seem upset, but he'd have to trust that Mal knew him best.  
“Brats” Dobby muttered before brightening, “I will gets you foods here!”  
He turned and started filling a tray that he deposited on the table in the corner. A moment later he returned with five cups of something fizzy.  
“This is new drink, Muggle children showed Dobby and Dobby learned to make it, called soda”  
Mal started laughing as Jay grabbed the cup and took a huge gulp, Carlos right behind him.  
“We used to get that on the Isle, it never had much fizz left though,” Evie said, Mal was too busy sipping from her own cup.  
Draco looked at it as if the cup would literally bite him.  
“Dobby must bes working, if yous need more just call,” the elf said sitting down a tray of food.  
“Thanks,” Draco and Mal said.

“Try it,” Carlos said seeing Draco hadn't touched his drink.  
“It's Muggle,” Draco said as if stating it was poisonous  
“So? We've already covered pure blood isn't that great and you've admitted to playing hide and seek, which is Muggle. No one is here but us, go on” Carlos said nudging the drink towards him. 

Draco took a sip and coughed, the bubbles unexpectedly tickling his nose. He took another, this time expecting the bubbles and enjoying it a bit more. “Not bad, it's like sweet champagne”  
“It's like soda,” Jay said.  
“Let the rich boy make his analogies,” Mal said.  
Their lunch passed peacefully, they discussed different drinks in the muggle and wizarding world. Then things came back around to quidditch, Draco offered to take them out this weekend to fly, if Madam Hooch was available, he was surprised all of them were interested, not many witches flew. As lunch came to an end they walked together to Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I posted this yesterday, to another story by accident, mostly due to lack of sleep and basic human functionality.  
> 2) I am now working 40 hours per week as a single mom with a disabled mother; writing a FB status is hard, never mind a story.  
> 3) I hope you enjoy this, now that I posted it in the right spot. Also "The Pensive" is chapter 7.5 to this story, it's a stand alone but provides some character background that you may find interesting.

After classes, Draco led the way to the seventh floor and paced to make the room. Mal pulled the door open and slammed it shut again without stepping foot in it.  
“Wanna try again rich boy, or shall we do it?” she said with no real venom.  
Draco shrugged, “it was worth a try”  
“I got it” Carlos said walking past the door again. After a moment it shifted from the old wood door that matched the rest of Hogwarts to a white panel door that would have fit in any muggle home in the modernized world.

Mall opened the door and stepped in, “Carlos I don't say it nearly enough, but you are fuckin' brilliant”.  
Inside was a moderate size room two curved couches faced each other, an arm chair on either end separated them. One couch was totally worn out, the other looked to be new, but not of the quality Draco was used to, both arm chairs, however, would have fit in at Malfoy manor with out any issue. The rest of the room was Hogwarts standard, right down to the torches and fireplace.

“I must agree,” Draco said going to sit in one of the arm chairs. “So how much are we telling Granger?”  
“Same as Harry, 'Los here will fix it if she doesn't take it well. From what I've seen in classes though it won't be a problem.” Evie said.  
Draco stood and sat on the less worn sofa. “those stuffy chairs aren't as comfortable as I remember”  
Carlos nodded and they vanished, “Granger seems like she'll do best if not reminded of your wealth”  
“Let's just say I agree with her lately”  
A knock at the door interrupted them from asking after his change of heart.  
“It's open” Draco yelled, smirking slightly at four gobsmacked expressions.  
“I wasn't allowed to do that, ever, it was always 'it is open please come in'”  
Mal and Evie started laughing

Harry walked through the door, Hermione was behind him, she walked in and pulled the door shut before freezing mid-step. Harry didn't seem to notice as he walked over and sat next to Draco.  
“'Mione, this is Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. Oh and Draco, since you don't really know him either. Guys, Hermione”  
“Heya Granger” Draco said shifting so he was lounging on the couch  
“Don't antagonize, Dray” Harry chided softly  
“Not trying to, I just recently discovered how comfortable it is to be a plebian,” Darco said.

Hermione stood there, her jaw hanging slightly open. “I'm sorry, did I just step into the twilight zone?”  
“No, these two have been quite civil together. Come sit, we won't bite” Mal said, a snort from Carlos had her adding, “Okay, most of us don't bite, Carlos may nibble a little” She walked over and sat next to Harry who laughed, he could see the millions of questions running through her head.  
“'Mione, just ask, they've been really good about explaining things,” Harry said.

“Are you really the children of those villains?”  
“Yes,” Mal said shortly.  
“But how, they're in fantasy worlds”  
“I'm not entirely sure how it all works, I think our world is in a separate dimension. But it was assessable by apparition.” Evie said  
“It has to be this dimension then, maybe it's like Diagon Alley is, just a part muggles haven't explored yet,” Hermonie said.  
Carlos nodded, “that could be, I mean Auradon had magic, so it might be the same general idea”  
“But if they have magic should their kids go here?”  
“They used to, I think, at least the humans. But magic is disused there now, so they don't seem to any more” Evie said.  
“How do we know that?”  
“My mother was a witch, Ollivander told us. Mal's mother was a fairy, so she wouldn't have come here. Evie's mother would have attended a French school, so Ollivander wouldn't have known anything and Jay I don't know, I know his father wished for his powers though, so perhaps he's the equivalent of a muggle-born.” Carlos said.

Hermione just stared for a moment, her brain working overtime to fit this new information into her ideas of the world.  
“That would fit I suppose, Evie's mother probably attended Beauxbatons.” she said.  
Draco's eyes widened, “your core was from Fleur, she goes to Beauxbatons” he said. Evie's stared and pulled her wand out as if the answers would be etched into the side.  
“Wait!” Hermione said, making Harry laugh, he was used to making sure to include everything when talking to Hermione, the Slytherins didn't know to do that yet.  
“What?” Draco asked, no malice in his voice.  
“She knows she's missing something and doesn't like to jump to conclusions,” Harry said.

Mal looked at her, “If Harry did something incredibly stupid and the only way for you to save him was to put your own life at risk, what would you do?”  
Draco started laughing uncontrollably. But Hermione answered despite him, “I'd risk my life of course”  
“And if he told you not to?”  
“I'd still do it”  
“And if I told you everyone in this room beside you is abused and we're forming a support group, of sorts and wanted you to be involved?”  
Hermione took a moment to look at each of them, “I'd do anything to help Harry, so I would join in”  
Mal looked at Draco, “She's the me of their group isn't she?”  
“She does have a wicked right hook”  
“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.  
“You're the protector and leader, Harry may run into things headlong, like Carlos in Umbridge's class, but you're the one that makes sure you all come out alive.”  
“I... I never thought of it like that” she admitted.  
“So you're in for our little group?”  
“Wait, that wasn't hypothetical?”  
“We were all raised by villains, no it wasn't hypothetical,” Mal said.  
“Neither was my answer,” Hermione said with a Malfoy-Esque smirk.  
Mal looked at Evie and nodded.

“When I got my wand at Ollivanders Snape seemed shocked that I had a Veela hair core. Ollivander said it was donated by a Miss Delacour and that she said it was important he made a wand of apple wood with it.” Evie said.  
“What the actual fuck,” Harry asked.  
“So Fleur knew something would happen with you four and donated a hair to help. Merlin this is confusing” Hermione said.  
“Welcome to my life. Just run with it. Clearly, they're going to be in the middle of things, I already am and you by extension. And do we really need to address Dray?” Harry said.

“That's two Dray's and you're not hexed. When did that happen?”  
“Yesterday, when Carlos panicked in class, he called me out because he saw my reaction. I hung back to check on 'Los but they asked me to meet here, I lied to you guys and said I was just showing him the room. I was really meeting them and Malfoy. We made a truce”

“What reaction?” she asked instantly, “I didn't see anything”  
“I was on the verge of a panic attack,” Harry said.  
“He'd zoned out and was glassy eyed, you could see he wasn't handling it well, but most people were watching Carlos,” Draco said.  
“That's why you made the joke about being a hero,” Hermione said  
Draco nodded, “My friends pointed out that Harry was abused, I guess Carlos is some kind of radar for fucked up kids, so when Carlos reacted the minute I saw his friends had it I looked to Harry, and well the rest is history”.

“Exactly how abused are you all?”  
Jay glanced at his watch, “we have almost an hour before detention”.  
“Story time?” Mal asked, not sure how much her friends wanted to share. Carlos nodded, which surprised her.  
“Who's first,” Evie asked.  
“Go by age?” Jay said.  
“Good, talk” Carlos said with a smirk.

Jay glared at him before pulling him into a headlock, that quickly turned into a Jay just holding him. Carlos settled without protest, even if Jay didn't need to hold him he'd rather be in the others arms when he told his own story. On the other end of the couch, Mal shifted to throw her arm around Evie.

“Mine's not too awful, my dad ran a shop on the Isle. It was my job to keep the shelves full by stealing anything I could find. As long as I found good enough stuff I got to eat and wasn't beaten. If I didn't he'd beat the shit out of me and refuse to feed me until I found something worthwhile. When I was twelve I got sick of it and fought back, I broke his arm which lead to him giving me a lot of lip but not actually hitting me. By that point he hadn't fed me in years, I stole my own food from about age seven on.” Jay told them, he watched Harry cross his arm over his stomach as he spoke. To his surprise the room shifted slightly making a coffee table appear, a moment later Dobby popped in with a tray of finger foods, he left again without saying a word.

Draco raised an eyebrow, “I guess the room listens to anyone in it” he muttered.  
“Why?” Jay asked.  
“Well to save face I'll say it is almost dinner time,” Draco said.  
“Harry had his arm over his stomach, I think we all know that pose,” Carlos said.  
Hermione looked like she was going toask when her eyes widened slightly and she closed her mouth with an audible click.   
“Thanks,” Harry said reaching for a crisp.

“I guess I'm next,” Evie said, “My mother places beauty above all. I wasn't starved but my food was restricted. Any imperfections were burned off my body with acid. I was exiled to my home for ten years because my idiot mother thought it was great fun to fail to invite Mal to my sixth birthday party. I had no contact with anyone but my mother who insisted I learn piles of manners and royal history. She wasn't much for abuse, she'd just send me to my room until she felt like dealing with me again. Sometimes it'd be ten minutes sometimes it'd be two days.”

“Is that why you're so well prepared in class?” Hemione asked  
“Carlos and I skimmed all of our books, between the two of us we have a functioning knowledge around fifth year despite having been here for a few days,” Evie said. Hermione nodded.

“I'm up,” Mal said before anyone else could say anything, “My mother is what amounted to the queen on our Isle. She expected me to follow in her evil footsteps. While I wasn't actively neglected or abused by her she often tried to manipulate me to do her bidding. General life on the Isle was crap, we literally got Auradon's garbage to survive on. Out of the four of us, I was the closest to spoiled, in a way it was good, it gave me the leverage I needed to protect them”

“Garbage really?” Hermione asked  
“Yep, worked out pretty well, most of them were rich fucks so they tended to be wasteful; food was about the hardest thing to find,” Mal said. Silence fell before Mal finally spoke again, “Los, you talking or what?”  
“Or what” he muttered.  
“You know it's worse when we tell it right?”  
“Don't care,” he said reaching out to grab a pastry.  
“Dude you're gonna turn into one of them things”  
“They're good, tastes like Halloween,” Carlos said.  
“They're pumpkin, that's why,” Hermione said, before biting her lip which made Harry laugh.  
“She may not be abused but she does have a bad habit of spewing her knowledge all over,” Harry said with a fond smile.  
“Oh shush!” she said lightly smacking his arm.

“So broken little lump here,” Jay said laughing as Carlos hit him at the same time he snuggled closer.  
“His mother was bat shit insane; we've now learned her wand may have been to blame, she had Fwooper feather in it. But that's not the point. Neglect started at birth, we're all pretty well shocked he made it to walking without dying. As soon as he could get around chores piled on while she added physical abuse for not doing them properly or quick enough. Our little nerd got bullied through school because it's an Isle of villains. That's how I came into the picture. I noticed Carlos never reacted to anything and found it odd. We got paired up for a weird science project and I found out the extent of the abuse. From there I got Mal involved.” 

Mal cut him off to continue the story, “ A couple years later my mother sent us on a quest slash suicide mission to get her staff. We brought Evie because it was rumored to put the person who touches it to sleep for 100 years. While going there we formed a tentative friendship, actually it more felt like we just belonged together. The four of us are different kinds of broken and together we basically make one functioning person”

Evie cut her off to continue, “After Mal failed to let me touch the staff, we returned home. A few weeks later we were sent to Auradon on some new program to prove we weren't evil, but once we got outside the dome the owls found us and we ended up being summoned here. Which really isn't the worst thing to ever happen to us”

“We have a room that literally lets us wish for food, no it's not bad,” Carlos said.  
“So you were on the Isle until like four days ago?” Hermione said  
“Yep,” Carlos said.  
“And you both just escaped home three days ago” she directed to Draco and Harry.  
“Yes, and let's not forget the Dark Lord returned,” Draco said.  
“And you had that who expulsion mess,” Hermione said looking at Harry.  
“What?” Draco asked before he could stop himself  
“Saved my cousin from a dementor, clearly they didn't expel me,” Harry said.  
“There is a lot more to that story,” Carlos said. Everyone just looked at him.  
“Not really”  
“Didn't your Bogart use to turn into a dementor?”  
“How'd you know that!” Harry asked.  
“people talk” Draco dismissed.  
“Start talking Harry, or I'll start guessing” Carlos said with a small smile.  
“What does it matter to you?”  
“It doesn't, but it's important for us to understand each other. It will help Draco see you as something other than the-boy-who-wont-bloody-die”

Harry snorted in laughter as Hermonie looked offended.  
“Merlin that title is almost as bad as that golden trio mess,” Harry said, “Basically over the summer me and Dudley were attacked by two dementors. I patronused one that was going to kiss Dudley. When I got home my uncle blew a fuse yelling, but didn't do much until my expulsion letter showed up. I didn't get the overturn and court date until two days later. He beat me unconscious. Luckily, or unluckily under my robes, nothing really showed and the fading black eye was assumed to be exhaustion. I think he assumed the letter meant I couldn't use magic on him.”

“Abused witches and wizards often can't use magic on their abusers, something without our magical core prevents it, unless pushed to the point of a magical accident, which often leaves the abuser dead” Hermione said sounding exactly like a text book. Despite the mechanical way why spoke, she shifted to throw an arm around Harry's shoulders, for the first time understanding why he didn't lean into her or initiate contact on his own most of the time.  
“Well I did blow up my aunt, but it wasn't an explosive way, just made her a hot air balloon,” Harry said with a smirk.

“That's why I couldn't defend against him,” Draco said softly, as if to himself.  
“Come again?” Harry said having heard him  
“My father, assuming what Hermione said is true, which it probably is, I couldn't ever find the will to attack him or defend against them. My magic working against me would explain that because given a choice I think I could blow him off the face of the earth”  
“We shared, it's your turn,” Harry said.

“Well like I told them, I'm being groomed to be a pureblood heir, so cold and distant are a way of life. Emotions are for the weak, and a Malfoy is never weak.” Draco said as if reciting a mantra he'd heard a thousand times before. “My father is quick to correct me, usually with his cane to my head or shoulder. The worst was this summer though. With snake face back he wants me to be the perfect little death eater, which despite popular opinions, isn't what I want. Anyway he was trying to teach me the unforgivable, we started with rabbits and things, and that was doable, not nice but I managed. Then he brought out Toby, my owl, and informed me that for snake face I needed to be prepared to hurt something I loved. When I refused to cruciatus him my father imperious me and made me Avada him. He took me to get a new owl before school, as you saw, but I refuse to name it or deal with it, it's just another school owl as far as I'm concerned”

Harry stared at him, he'd never pictured Draco to actually care about anything beyond himself. He thought of all the times his uncle had threatened Hedwig and cringed, Lucius hadn't just threatened he'd taken action. Harry shifted closer to Draco, he felt Hermione's arm fall off his shoulders, but in his mind, this was more important. When he moved Draco looked at him as if he was an interesting potions ingredient, when Harry reached over to pull Draco into a one armed hug, the blonde boy startled slightly at the touch. Harry found himself with a renewed hate for Lucius, after a tense moment where Harry assumed Draco would probably curse him the blonde relaxed and slid his arm behind Harry.

“Looks like the only reason you hate each other is because you're too much alike,” Hermione said with a grin.  
“I sort of wish my father would walk in right now, the shock may be enough to kill him, a Malfoy friends with a Potter, unheard of”  
“He probably would have liked me more if I'd chosen Slytherin, unfortunately, a pointy faced rich brat left a rather shitty impression on me”  
“You had a choice?” Hermione asked in awe  
“Yeah, but they way Dray acted in Diagon and on the train reminded me too much of Dudley”  
“I was a ruddy heel back then”  
“You're still an ass,” Harry said laughing slightly.  
“You're all certifiably insane,” Hermonie said finally moving so Harry was squished between her and Draco.  
“We should get going, we've already learned how pissy Snape gets if you're late,” Mal said letting go of Evie.  
“Don't wanna” Carlos muttered from Jay's chest.  
“You started this! Don't make me carry your scrawny ass” Jay said only half kidding.  
Carlos blew a raspberry at him, Jay hit him in the back of the head.

“Grow up,” Mal said rolling her eyes and standing.  
“I'll meet you guys back in the common room,” Darco said.  
“Same time next week?” Harry asked, to which five heads nodded.   
As the descendants left he looked at Hermione, who hadn't responded at all.  
“I'll be here, I'm just picturing Ron's face when he inevitably demands to know where we've been”  
“Red, like his hair,” Harry said.

You're actually going to tell him?” Hermione asked.  
“Yeah, I am. And anyone else listening. I'm tired of being the perfect boy who lived, I want to go back to just Harry.”  
“Why though?”  
“I've always hated the boy who lived shit. Meeting the descendants showed me that my title is crap, I'm no different than them in that I was raised abused and hated. Around here everyone was really interested until they were sorted, then that was it, it was like the whole school turned on them. Makes me wonder if they'd have done that with me?”  
“They wouldn't have!” Hermione said.  
“Why because of some crap I don't even remember with out Dementor help?”  
Hermione stared at him, she didn't even have an argument, because he was right.  
“I'm tired of it 'Mione, it feels like everything here is based on the boy who lived, when I go home over the summer I'm just Harry, which at home is a bad thing. But when I go to the park near my house it's amazing, I play with kids, I meet people who like me because I'm me not a hero, just Harry”

“I understand it, my whole life was decided for me before I was even born, I am the Malfoy heir, nothing else. I've never had a chance before even muggle borns are quickly warned about me. The Descendants are the first people who got to know the real me.” Draco told him.  
“I think in a way we're the Descendants of the Wizarding world,” Harry said, “we just didn't get a chance to band together against everyone else like they did”  
“They're not against anyone though, they're trying to make everyone get along,” Hermione said.  
“No, they're trying to help the outcasts get along. They're starting with the abused, but even in potions, Evie helped Neville no questions asked, she saw someone who needed help and helped them.”

“They're like an army of four, with the boggart, there was no hesitation, it was like generals in a war. They acted, no questions asked, no thought at all.” Draco said.  
“The Descendants Army, or D.A for short!” Hermione said as if she'd just made the greatest discovery in the world.  
“Mionie, we didn't get the same epiphany as you,” Harry said.  
“We're planning on meeting up a lot, they're not opposed to having more people, slowly we could expand to all the students who need a friend. D.A would give us a way to talk about it openly while still being secretive”  
“That's bloody brilliant!” Draco complimented, “err this may be a little awkward, coming from me, but can we get Luna involved? I think she would benefit from it a lot”  
“I'll invite her,” Hermione said nodding, “and Neville, Fred, George, the Creevy brothers. I'm sure there are more too” Hermione said in a rush, “and I can make coins to contact everyone for meetings and we can help with homework and exams”  
“Whoa, breathe!” Draco said as Harry started laughing.  
“Once she gets into something all bets are off. I still remember spew”  
“Oh god, don't talk about that disaster!” Hermione said, “This will be so much better”

“Hey Harry, do you play chess?”  
“Badly, but yes,” Harry told him.  
“Wanna play while she plots?”  
“I thought you'd never ask,” Harry said, a chess board appearing on the coffee table with a thought.  
Hermione wished up a Muggle notebook and pen, then began scrawling across the page. Draco watched her for a moment before his curiosity won out, “What is that stick thing, the descendants have them too?”  
“It's called a pen, wanna try it?” She offered to hold it out, to her surprise he nodded. She flipped to the back of the notebook and handed both over to him. He carefully scrawled his name, looking at the page in awe. “How do you add more ink?”  
“You don't it will last for quite a while and when it runs out you just get a new one”  
“But these are so much better than quills, why don't we use these here?”  
“I can't tell you how many times I've asked that I always get some crap about tradition”  
Draco handed her back the pen and notebook before wishing for his own pen, he tucked it behind his ear, much like he'd seen Luna do with her wand. Harry started laughing, when Draco glared at him he stopped and held his hands up in a defenseless manner, “sorry, I just never pictured you to do anything even remotely muggle”.

“I'm finding them increasingly interesting” Draco admitted before moving his pawn out. Conversation died out as Hermione wrote out a list of people she felt could benefit from their D.A and Draco through trounced Harry at Chess. After three games of being thoroughly beaten Harry wished the chess board out of existence. He was surprised when a set of gobstones took its place.  
“Humor me, they're outlawed in Slytherin, something about being an unrefined mess. Really sometimes their pompous crap gets on even my nerves”  
Harry didn't say a word but set the game up, nearly an hour passed with no sounds but laughter from the two boys as the other got squirted by gob-liquid.  
“It's kinda awkward to offer, but after seeing more of your human side I want to. If you ever need an owl you can use Hedwig, even if it's just to visit or a non-human ear to listen. Merlin knows she's had to listen to me whine a bit over the years. I know she's not Toby, but she's still a good owl”  
Draco stared, “You remembered his name”.  
It wasn't a question but Harry nodded, “It's not what I expected, it seems so plebian”.

“It is. I wanted to name it after Severus, he's my godfather, but I knew he wouldn't appreciate the gesture. I shouldn't tell you, but his middle name is Tobias, after his father. I decided Toby was close enough that I could honor Sev without ending up in a potion. My father was very displeased with his name”  
Harry stared for a moment, then he started laughing picturing a young Draco telling his father his owl's name. “Sorry, sorry, just imagining that conversation. I'm surprised he let you do it.”  
“Once I explained myself he felt it was a Slytherin move, therefore acceptable,” Draco said.  
“I picked Hedwig's name out of my History book when I got her, a rather Gryffindor manner” Harry smiled slightly at the memory, out of all the odd names he'd like that one best.   
“It suits her, and thanks, Harry, I may just go visit her sometime,” Draco said.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos knocked on Snape's door at exactly nine.  
“Enter!”  
They did, inside they didn't see his usual office, but rather a sitting room.  
“Have a seat, this won't be a typical detention, but it will be unpleasant” he promised as they all squished together on one of the couches.  
“There are enough seats for you all”  
“We like sitting like this” Mal said, Snape let the issue drop and took the arm chair across from them.  
“I'd like to discuss the extent of your upbringing, I am attempting to assess if there are any magical means to assist in your recoveries. Not to say you haven't all done a remarkable job on your own” he told them. He'd never admit it, but most of his snakes had a similar conversation with him at some point in their schooling.  
Mal shared a look with the others, Snape found himself resisting the urge to use Legilimency on the girl. It was frustrating how they communicated without giving anything away. Three nods met her gaze before she spoke.  
“We'll share with you, but we'd rather show you in that bowl thing than having to actually talk about it,” Mal said. Snape paused to consider it, usually, he liked the students to actually talk. This, however, was a unique case as he didn't know anything about the Isle they came from. “That will be acceptable,” he said while standing to get his pensive.

“This is called a pensive, they're extremely rare and infinitely useful as you've already seen. I would like each of you to call up your worst memory and place them in”  
“Wait,” Mal said, her voice carrying a sharp edge that Severus had come to realize meant she was acting as a leader rather than in her own interests. “Are you sure you want that? When I say things are bad, I don't mean no dessert after dinner bad”

“I stupidly fought for Voldemort in the first war, torture is nothing new to me. If you'd like to give me lesser memories as a test that would be acceptable” Snape told her, knowing from their short time together things would work much better if he gave a little rather than demanding.  
“I have one to share if you handle it well we'll think about sharing more,” Mal said, with that she pulled her wand out and place it on her temple, a silver wisp followed it into the pensive. She waved her hand at it and Snape took the invitation, dipping his head into the memory.

He found himself standing on a dirt road much like the one that leads to Hogsmeade. Infront of him, a girl of about six with purple hair was burning ants with a piece of glass. In the distance, a ship horn sounded. She dropped her glass and took off at a run, Snape struggled to keep up, while observing everything around him. He'd been in Muggle slums that were better maintained than the homes and shops this young girl ran past. Finally, a line of trees came into view, the girl ran into them and Snape broke into a run grateful the descendants had let him view this alone. He'd hate to choose between decorum and following the child. After a few moments of woods that reminded him of the forbidden forest, he found himself at a makeshift dock. All around were kids, from small toddlers to near adults, all of them in ragged clothes, most were dirty, bruised or bloody. As the barge pulled into the dock he watched them shove each other for position. He watched the gangplank drop before the purple haired girl darted up it, cutting off two fighting teenagers. As he watched multiple fights broke out, some more fair than others. He watched mal scoop up an armful of things before an older kid punched her in the jaw, sending her sprawling to the ground. She ignored it and scrambled to pick up her items. Around him was pure chaos, mere children beating each other bloody over garbage. He didn't see anything of quality on the barge. Before he could think it over further the memory ended and he was sitting back in his office.

“Well?” Mal prompted  
“Horrible, I assume that was a taste of daily life. I do believe I can handle much worse though”  
“Okay, I just want you to remember, you asked for it”  
All four added their memories, Snape watched them alone, a fact he was eternally grateful for. 

((The pensive memories are in the separate story &&&&&, it's up to you if you read them. They don't do much for the plot here, but it does give some insight into the character growth))

Once he exited the pensive he rushed to the basin in the corner of the room and lost the contents of his stomach. With a shaky hand he swallowed some calming draught, Mal had warned him. In his days as a death eater he'd seen many sick and twisted acts performed on children and adults alike, but he could say with certainty none of the victims had been left to live after enduring such treatment.  
Mal watched him vomit and take a potion without an expression. Carlos had fallen asleep on Jay who appeared to be zoned out, Evie was reading a text book, only Mal was left to assess him.

“How are you still alive?” he finally asked, there was no other way to phrase it.  
“Magic, well a lack of it. You see while that dome was keeping magic out, it also kept a bit in, like the magic that prevented death. No matter what you couldn't die on the Isle, it is literally an eternal hell”  
Snape forced himself to breathe and face this logically, the first thing he'd do in any abuse case was assess the physical damage.  
“I'm not a medi-wizard, but I know enough. If you'd all consent I'd like to perform a basic scan to check your health, it would also allow me to properly heal old breaks and the like. I can give you a slave for scars if you'd like.”

“Yes to the scan, no to the scar cream,” Carlos said without moving, he didn't care if Snape liked it or not he wasn't letting go of Jay anytime soon.  
“Very well, the scan will tingle. Anything that needs repaired will hurt briefly but there should be no lingering effects.” Snape told him, once he got a nod he proceeded with the scan. He gasped, on an unharmed child they would glow a light blue, areas that had a minor injury such as a bruise turned pink and older injuries turned orange, Carlos was almost entirely orange with swirls of pink. Biting back a sigh he set to work first resetting his ribs, one of which was dangerously close to his lung. Then he fixed his legs and arms, as he worked he dropped into a trance of sorts. First, he'd cast a numbing charm, then the breaking curse, followed by a mending charm. When he was done he wasn't surprised to see Jay was holding Carlos tighter, Evie moved to hold him and Mal was leaning over the couch whispering in his ear what Snape assumed were reassurances.

“All done, who wants to go next?”  
“Me, is there any chance you can return a birthmark burned off by acid?” Evie asked.  
“I can only try, despite thinking I knew everything you four have proven me very wrong”  
Evie nodded and Snape took that as his cue, Evie was easier to heal, most of her wounds centered around her arms and head. He cast a spell he'd made years ago to attempt to remove the dark mark on the spot she showed him. He watched in slight awe as the skin rippled and her birthmark reappeared.  
He wasn't prepared to find himself with an armful of grateful Evie, she hugged him tightly thanking him over and over. He awkwardly hugged her back, hearing Mal chuckle in the background.

He decided to target her next, still hugging Evie he cast the scan on Mal. Her shoulder lit up orange, as did her head and leg. There was some pink around her throat but nothing too worrisome. Snape healed her as Evie regained her composure and sat back on the couch. Lastly, he aimed at Jay, his hands and arms lit up orange as did his ankle, aside from that he was unharmed. Snape quickly repaired the bones and watched as the dark haired boy cracked his knuckles with a small smile.

“I missed being able to do that, you only get caught stealing so many times before things stop working right,” he said, “thanks”. Snape nodded, not use to such appreciation from anyone. His snakes often pretended that his healing made no difference, but he could see these four were grateful. Mal kept rolling her shoulder, Evie let her fingers trail over her birthmark and Carlos was turning his foot back and forth presumably enjoying an ankle that didn't hurt. 

“Your detention is over; I mostly just wanted to heal you to the best of my abilities. At least the physical wounds.”  
“Thank you, sir,” Evie said automatically, Snape nodded to her. The sentiment didn't mean less but he knew she would have said it no matter what.  
“Thanks,” Jay said, quietly making Snape question if the boy had actually spoken or not.  
“Yeah, thanks” Mal agreed, confirming that Jay had said something.  
“What they said,” Carlos said with a smirk.  
Snape smirked back at him, “you're all welcome, I don't know what will happen over vacations but should you return home you can always see me when classes resume to be healed. After hours or through detention is up to you.”

The four nodded and left, walking out the door they were surprised to see Darco just walking down the hallway from the seventh floor.  
“Hey, Dray, enjoying the cats?” Carlos asked.  
“Sort of, if you want we could go discuss it,” he said.  
Mal nodded and lead the way back to their room. As the stepped through the door the bed Draco had slept in the night before reappeared with clean night clothes. This time though it was just a few feet away from where Carlos's bed sat.  
“After you guys left we played chess and gobstones, which is a messy game outlawed in Slytherin, but quite fun. Then we got talking about how you four are like an army and Hermione decided to call us the descendant's army, or D.A, so we can talk about each other in public without anyone else knowing.”  
“She's a damn genius” Mal muttered.

“Tell me about it, anyway Harry offered to let me use his owl if needed even just to visit, so when Hermione went back to the tower we went to the owlery. He has an invisibility cloak he let me use so the world wouldn't die of shock at us being together. But once we got up there I locked the door and we sat and talked for a long time while I petted Hedwig.”  
“Absolutely smitten” Evie said with a grin. Mal started laughing, “Blaise told us he had a crush on Potter, I don't think he knew it was serious”  
“I do not!” Draco protested instantly, Jay just raised his eye brows at him. Draco blushed and looked away.  
“He likes you too for what it's worth”

“What?” Draco asked, momentarily forgetting he planned on denying everything.  
“When he put his arm around you, Jay used to do that to me a lot. He's not really sure how to approach you, even as a friend. He didn't just offer a one armed hug then move, he was enjoying being close to you. 'Mionie probably noticed too, since she moved over to sit next to him again.” Carlos babbled.  
“I did do that a lot, but we lived on the Isle if I'd just hugged you I'd have died, even if you didn't personally kill me”

“Think about how Draco was raised, just the tiny bit we know”  
“Yeah, especially what Harry knows, I wouldn't take well to a random hug” Dray agreed.  
“Yes you would, you just don't know it yet,” Carlos told him, “you'd also do fine sleeping in a pile like we do, but hopefully Harry gets his shit together and you can just have him”  
Draco stared at him, then pictured Harry walking through the Slytherin common room into the descendant's room to spend the night and started laughing uncontrollably.  
“Damn it 'Los, you broke him!” Mal grumbled.  
“I'm fine!” Draco protested through bouts of laughter.  
Nearly five minutes later he got himself under control and explained why he was laughing, at which point the others started laughing too.


	8. Damn Prophecies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over eighty of you will be notified when I post this. That scares the ever loving crap out of me. My first series I gained six subscribers while I wrote it. If someone had told me I'd write something with over 80 subs I would have fainted. I never imagined that many people being interested in the weird things I produce. However despite me being absolutely terrified of you all, I love you to death and greatly appreciate the support! I hope this lives up to your expectations, and if it doesn't please feel free to comment and let me know what you were hoping for, you never know when I'll toss out a one shot “out-take” or even an alternate story-verse.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I'm done” Draco said, his arms crossed defiantly over his chest. “I'm sick of playing quidditch with amateurs, we don't have a bloody chance against the gryffindors and Malfoy's are not losers.”  
“Suit yourself Malfoy, maybe with you off the team we'll actually win. Not like you got on by skill now is it” Montague said.

Unbeknownst to two Slytherins, a similar conversation was happening in the gryffindor common room.

“Harry, tryouts and practice tomorrow night” Angelina said.  
“Errr, about that, I sorta don't wanna play this year” Harry said, waiting for the explosion Wood would have had.  
“O.W.L's?” Angelina asked, Harry nodded, that was better than explaining his real reasons. No one would want to hear their golden boy was sick of being golden.

At breakfast both boys waited for news of them quitting their house quidditch teams to spread, to their amazement there was hardly a whisper, everyone was still talking about the Descendants. 

After breakfast, Draco found Madame Hooch and asked to use the pitch, she looked puzzled. She'd just been told Potter and Malfoy had both quit quidditch, then Draco explained he'd like to teach the descendants to fly. She agreed, with their world facing the raise of Voldemort again it was a good idea for the children to be able to transport themselves in as many ways as possible. She handed him the keys with a smile, “I trust you can return those to my office by seven tonight?”  
Draco nodded, shocked to be given a privilege usually only quidditch captains were given, “Yes ma'am” he said, trying to sound sincere.

Carlos yelped as the coin in his pocket grew warm, Mal laughed until she realized sudden heat usually meant sudden pain for their friend.  
“Maybe Hermione can make yours go cold instead” Evie said offhandedly as she looked at her coin.  
The words and dates around the edge shifted to say PITCH-2PM ALL.  
“Well that takes care of our plans for the day” Mal said reading her own coin.

At two Harry, Draco, Hermione and the Descendants met at the quidditch pitch, Draco had already taken out the six best school brooms.  
“I didn't get Hermione one, since you seemed to hate flying”  
“I don't like heights”  
“Come on, try it, just stay low” Harry said, he'd been trying since first year to get the girl to try flying again.  
Draco went and got another broom from the closet silently handing it to her.

“Now in first year Hooch teaches us to say 'up!' to get the brooms. If you happen to store your broom on the ground at your feet that works great, most people however lean them against a wall, so just grab the damn thing and hop on.” Draco said while swinging his leg over his broom.  
“Control is easy, pull up to go up, push down to go down and lean for turns. Sort of like a horse the tighter you hold on the faster you'll go.” Draco said, simplifying the process as much as he could.

All of them lined up and aimed up slightly, Hermione leveled off about three feet in the air, but a huge smile showed she was enjoying zipping around the pitch at a child's height.

Draco and Harry hovered and circled watching the others. Mal quickly soared nearly three hundred feet up, at which point the old school broom refused to go higher. Jay was about fifty feet lower than her and quickly took to flying around, dipping almost to the grass before shooting back up. Carlos had flown about thirty feet up and was testing the limits of his broom, flying fast then stopping quickly, attempting tight turns and flips. Evie was drifting lazily around, sometimes she flew up high to see Mal, other times she drifted alongside Hermione.

As the Descendants seemed to settled into the air Draco pulled a snitch out of his pocket and flashed it at Potter who nodded. Draco let it go before both boys raced off after it. Even on outdated school brooms it was impressive to watch them fly. While they went after the stitch Carlos made a game of grabbing the tail of Jay's broom as often as he could, chasing the other boy around the pitch. Mal dropped to hover around with Evie and Hermione trying to convince the brown haired girl to go higher, which she did right as Harry and Draco dove for the snitch. Unfortunately Jay had just been going to hide behind Mal, while Carlos was right on his tail. The resulting crash left them laying on the ground in a heap, laughing hysterically .

“See this is why I don't fly” Hermione said, with a small pout.  
“You're not hurt” Harry said laughing,  
“It was kind of fun” she agreed.  
“We should do this more often” Draco agreed.   
“Hell yes” Mal said, her eyes sparking slightly in her excitement.

Hermione stared, but Harry asked for her, “Hey Mal why'd your eyes do that?”  
“What?” she asked.  
“The glowing thing, they just kind of sparked,” Draco told her,  
“Oh, it's part of turning into a Dragon, glowing green eyes when happy or pissed or pretty much any other extreme emotion” Mal said stretching out on the grass, her head in Evie's lap.  
“I always wished my eyes would do that, but being muggleborn I didn't think it was possible”  
“Oh it's possible, all of our eyes glow, mine just do it a lot more than theirs” Mal said  
“Why?” Hermione asked unable to stop herself.  
“Let's just say there was an accident on the Isle, that was the result” Mal said.  
Hermione's brows furrowed together in confusion  
“But it was magic free, how did magic happen?”  
“I can't explain it but certain magics are natural, they worked despite the dome. Like potions, a muggle can't make them but we were able to”  
“Okay, I think I get it” Hermione said nodding vaguely.

“We should head in for dinner, we wasted four hours out here” Draco said glancing at his watch. They put their brooms away and started into the school, Draco pausing at Hooch's office to leave her the keys. If the whispers got louder when they all walked into the great hall together no one in their group commented, they silently split to their own tables.

Things were going well at Hogwarts. The Descendants became nearly inseparable from Harry, Draco and Hermione. Despite the numerous whispers that the snakes were turning the golden trio evil. Ron had been neatly exiled from the group, his attitude towards abuse making it clear he didn't really care about Harry at all.

Severus Snape would have told you it was one of the better years he'd ever had at Hogwarts, except for one tiny thing. The Descendants seemed to land themselves in detention, a lot. And most of the teachers had given up on overseeing them. Minerva had made it quite clear she had no idea how to connect with them, or even make them pay attention to her if they didn't want to. So Severus was forced to oversee every detention they gained. Unfortunately, it also let him see himself, in every single one of them. He'd noticed the way Carlos flinched around hot objects, how Jay tended to use his left hand to scrub despite being right handed. He'd seen the way Evie kept her work space meticulously clean and he'd seen the way Mal followed instructions to the letter, exploiting every loophole she could find to ensure her friends were as comfortable as possible.

Coupled with the abuse he knew they'd been through it made him wonder how they would ever function as adults. He often sat up pondering ways to use his detentions to teach them coping skills. Tonight he was going to have Carlos scrubbing the cauldron from one of this personal projects. It required very warm water to sluice off the sludge left in the cauldron bottom. Evie was refiling his notes, which left her in a very messy corner of his office, while sorting through files. Mal was going to be out of sight of her friends, in the potions stores making a list of what ingredients they were low on. Jay he was at a loss, he could see the other boy used his left hand because the right hurt, so he didn't want to force him to change. In the end he set him to grading tests from the first years, knowing the tedious task wasn't something the active boy would enjoy.

He watched them all work in silence, they never complained, they never made a fuss, it was not how normal teenagers responded to being punished. With a sigh he began grading essays working across from Jay. He'd hardly gotten through the first one when he decided to end their detention.  
“That's enough for tonight, I'll see you again tomorrow, unless by some miracle you can survive an entire day without detention”  
“Probably not” Mal said walking to the door.  
“It wouldn't be any fun if we did” Carlos said, pulling the door open.  
“Good night!” Jay and Evie chimed together.  
“Good evening” Severus said to the closed door, knowing they would hear him.

Severus felt the edge of his lips quirk upwards, every detention ended in a similar fashion. He knew he shouldn't allow the children to be quite so comfortable with him. Yet he remembered being their age, and wishing adults would just treat him as an equal.

 

Severus had dismissed the Descendants seconds after his mark started to burn. A quick spell ensured his door was locked as he opened his safe to get his mask out. He tucked it into his robes before quickly making his way to the three broomsticks via floo. Once he was in Hogsmeade he walked into a side alley before following the call to his master's side. Dropping to one knee and kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes left him thinking how sick he was of the routine. Dumbledore was the only reason he returned to the Dark Lord, he knew the other man would ruin him if he failed to spy in the second uprising. A glance around showed this was only an inner circle meeting.

“My loyal servants” Voldemort greeted. “I have learned of a group of children who are assisting Potter. They go by the term Descendants, due to their supposed status of the children on story book villains. I've been told they are slytherin and while they are certainly evil they have befriended multiple gryffindors including Potter. I would like you all to persuade them to our side, should you find that is impossible I expect you to neutralize the threat.”  
“My lord, how are mere children a threat to your excellency?” Lestrange asked.  
“That is none of your concern Bella; the important thing is that they are either with me or dead, there is not a third option. If they do not stand before me on the equinox with the other new recruits their lives are forfeit.”  
“Yes sir” the group before him atoned softly.  
“Dismissed, Severus please stay”  
“My lord” Severus said as the others exited the chamber.  
“Stand, as head of slytherin house what do you think of these children?”  
Snape stared, his first thought was to inform him that Carlos could kill him in his sleep, but thought better of it.  
“They seem average, academically they are nothing impressive. They haven't shown any inclination to light or dark, really they are extremely average children” Severus said, occluding his mind to hide what he did know of the descendants.  
“There is nothing average about them. Please watch more closely, there is a prophecy that places them as a larger danger to our cause than Potter himself is. As I asked the others, if needed take them out” the dark lord told him.  
“Yes, sir” Severus said, bowing to his lord.  
“Dismissed” the dark lord said, Severus quickly strode from the room and apparated to Hogwarts.

“Albus!” Severus said walking into the elder's office without knocking.  
“Severus my boy, how are you?”  
“What do you know of a prophecy involving the Descendants?”  
Snape watched the twinkle in the others eyes fade, ice replacing it. “How do you know of that?”  
“Snake face just place a hit on those kids if they can't be persuaded to his side. You're going to tell me everything you know so I can decide how to proceed”  
“I don't know much, only that the prophecy exists, Lucius was the one who heard it. He let it's existence slip to Dung in one of their illicit trades.” Dumbledore said.  
“What do you know! Your games have killed enough people!” Severus said his patience for Dumbledore's games worn out.  
“'Forgotten by all but the most twisted, freed upon the world at the whims of a child.' That is the first line of the prophecy, I know nothing else. It very well could refer to the Descendants, but it may be harmless in it's entirety”  
“I expect to be updated should you learn more” Severus said, turning to the floo he grabbed some powder off the mantle and threw it in, “ In the meantime I am going to find my answers”. With a flick of his wrist the flames turned green and he stepped in, commanding “Malfoy Manor” the flames spun him away.

“Ah Severus, how are you?”  
“Irritated” Severus said “I need to know what you know about the descendants”  
“They may be a threat to our cause and should be neutralized if needed”  
“You are aware your own son is quite close with them”  
“Yes Draco has written me often, I hope we can sway them to our side, Draco says they are not phased by the use of dark arts.”  
Severus stared wondering just how much Draco had told his father of the descendants.  
“I need to know of their prophecy; Dumbledore is questioning my alliance, I can't think of anything else to tell him that is essentially harmless”  
“You are insane. I will tell you the prophecy, but I hope you realize why Dumbledore shouldn't hear it, at least not in it's entirety.” Lucius said, he'd been friends with Severus from the beginning, despite his less than pure-blood Severus was as loyal as they came. “Forgotten by all but the most twisted, freed upon the world at the whims of a child. Souls fractured once again become whole, bound by choice. Death and destruction are their homes. The darkness doesn't fear them and the light embraces them. Together they have the power to vanquish the dark, as well as the light. Children, as an army will ruin our world as we know it.” Lucius recited, watching as Snape's' eyes widened, “They way they reacted in the Alley, that was an army if I've ever seen one”  
Snape nodded, he had no words, the part about souls made no sense, but the rest was so clearly the descendants he was willing to overlook one inaccurate line.  
“That is most disturbing. I haven't seen anything significant from them, but I've yet to see much from Potter either”Severus said. Lucius laughed and the two quickly descended into memory lane of their own Hogwarts days and how useless James and company had been.

 

Severus walked through the old wrought iron gate and up the path, he stopped at a headstone and sunk to his knees. He hadn't visited nearly as much as he should have in the last fourteen years, but anytime he had a real problem, this is where he would come.  
“Lilly; I need advice again” Severus said, the first time he'd asked a stone for advice he felt like an idiot, now it brought him a soft warmth as if Lilly was actually there with him.  
“There are four new children at school, their parents are your storybook villains. Snake-face put out an order to either turn them or kill them. There is a prophecy that places them as revolutionaries for our world. I'm tired Lil's. Voldemort and Dumbledore are exhausting but there isn't a third option and choosing one over the other is like signing my own death warrant.”

“I don't remember you being one for dramatics” Lilly said. Severus's head snapped to the voice, sitting on her own head-stone was Lily Potter.  
“Lils” Severus said softly, not believing his own eyes.  
“Yeah, I don't have long, but I felt it was time to visit you. It's a long story, but basically Fate granted me the ability to watch over the world until the time I would have naturally died. I can interact with each person, but only once.”  
“So I don't need to tell you about your son?”  
“Oh, Sev, the things I could tell you about him would take much longer” Lilly laughed, “But this is about you. You asked for my advice, I know you never dreamed of getting it, but you are. Defect, leave behind albus and snake face. I know you'll lose everything, this is the hard part. You need to trust the descendants. That prophecy about them is being interpreted wrong on all sides, you need to run while you still can. They will protect you if you let them.”  
“But they're children, they shouldn't need to protect an adult!”  
“Maybe protect is the wrong word, enhance. You can show them the world and in turn they can prevent you from being a bitter old fuck”  
Severus stared at Lilly, “death has addled your brain”  
“No, life has addled yours. What happened to the boy I grew up with who wanted to be a potions master and start an orphanage for abused wizards? In a way I still see him, head of Slytherin the most abused house ever. But there is something missing, I see you almost as much as I do Harry, you're not happy and it has to do with more than spying.”  
“I grew up Lilly, no one will trust an ex-death eater with children”  
“Oh you thick son of a...” Lily trailed off, “Adopt the damn descendants. At least be their guardian, they can not go home on vacations. The world is changing, they are inadvertently going to lead it and so help me god if you let them bumble through this and they turn evil I will track your soul down and personally feed it to a dementor.”

Severus started at her, a small smile on his lips, this was the Lilly he remembered, all advice and threats. “I will consider it, thank you Lilly”  
“No problem Sevvy” she said smirking at him when he growled, “I'm out of time, remember, you always have a choice, always.” she said fading out of existence.  
“Always” he echoed her softly, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

Severus walked back out through the gate, something about the graveyard prevented him from apparating inside, there were no wards, just a personal choice. With a crack he was back at the gate of Hogwarts. Walking to the dungeons he paused, there were footsteps behind him, he turned and was surprised to see Carlos walking by himself, a stack of books in his arms.  
“Carlos” Snape said nodding to the boy, “is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, just coming back from the library” Carlos said.  
Severus looked over the titles, he was surprised to see books bordering on dark arts.  
“Just researching my wand core” Carlos said.  
“Come with me, I have a book for you that will provide more information than our library”  
“Let me just go tell Mal”  
“I got it” Snape said, casting a patronus he told it that he was borrowing 'los and to tell Mal. Carlos watched it dash through the wall.  
“What was that sir?”  
“It repeals dementors, and can deliver messages. Mine is a doe, they say your patronus is a reflection of your soul”  
“You don't believe that.” Carlos said.  
“No, my soul will never be that pure” Severus said opening the door to his office.

As the door swung closed Carlos held his wand and waved it causing a silver mist to burst forth, Severus thought he saw a wing but he wasn't sure it faded quickly.  
“It's a rather complicated spell, many people can not do it”  
“No, it was different than a failure, it felt like I needed more power. I'll try it later with my friends” Carlos said, leaving Snape to stare at him.  
“I wish to test your theory, let me summon them” Snape said sending his patronus again, the words of the prophecy ringing in his ears. While he waited he handed Carlos a book he possessed on dark creatures. Within a few moments there was a knock on his door.  
“Sir, you needed us?” Evie asked  
“Yes, I'd like you all to try this spell, one at a time, then together” he said before showing them how to cast a patronus.

Each one had the same result as Carlos, a wisp of silver mist that vaguely looked like part of an animal before fading. When they tried it together though, Severus had to shield his eyes, before him stood a huge silver dragon, glowing brightly in the dark room. The words of the prophecy slammed into him, souls fractured once again whole. A spell showing their soul didn't work unless they did it together.   
“Interesting” Snape said, “You four are quite the magical anomaly, not tonight, but someday I'd like to test your powers, just to see how they react together and alone”

Mal nodded, that made sense, classes were teaching them alone, but she knew they were better together.  
“I have something else to offer, which may not be as readily accepted.” Severus started deciding on the spot Lilly had never steered him wrong before, “Over the breaks, including summer vacation, I would like to offer my residence to you so you would not need to return to the Isle. I would not be your parent, more of a guardian, simply offering a roof and food until school began next term.”

“What's in it for you?” Jay asked instantly.  
“Peace of mind, knowing you will return to school unharmed next year” Snape said, deciding honesty was best.  
“I want to” Carlos said, looking at the floor.  
“'Los goes, I go” Jay said.  
“Well I sure as hell won't leave you unprotected, so me and Evie are in as well” Mal informed them.  
Severus stared at them, he hadn't expected acceptance that easily.  
“Maybe, since we won't be under the barrier, Harry, Hermione and Draco can visit too”  
“We will have to discuss it more, but I believe your friends would be welcomed” Severus said, grateful that these four didn't know the history between him and Potter.  
“thank you sir, We know you don't like gryffindors, or the Potter family, but I think if you get to know him, he's not what he appears” Evie said, leaving Snape to once again stare at them. These kids knew entirely too much.

“No need to look like that; we know a little of everything Mr. Spy” Jay said smirking at Snape.  
“Now where would you acquire such questionable information”  
“Blue has a magic mirror, we investigate a little” Carlos said.  
“How do you know where my loyalties lie?”  
“Your only loyalty is yourself” Carlos told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Ah, so you do not know everything” Severus said, a slight smug tone to his voice.  
“Never claimed to, if you think it's that important though we can easily find out”  
“Please do” Severus said, not only because he wanted to see how these kids got their information, but because he honestly didn't know where his loyalties lied anymore. He watched Evie take out her mirror and ask it about his loyalties.

“That makes no sense, it's showing me the deer that told us to come here” Evie said.  
Snape stared at her, Mal laughed at his expression.  
“Well clearly someone understands it” she said.  
“My patronus changed on Halloween eve fourteen years ago. The night Harry's mother was murdered, her animagus form was a doe” Snape said.  
“So you're loyal to a dead lady, man you must be a riot at parties” Jay said, Carlos smacked his arm.  
“Dude, less Isle, more give a fuck”  
“He's not wrong, and yes, I guess I am loyal to a dead lady” Severus said, feeling vaguely grateful that Lilly was the answer rather than Dumbledore. “Carlos, if you'd be so kind as to change the cover of that book you may borrow it as long as you wish. I would like to retire for the night.”  
“Sir?” Evie said the question plain in her voice.  
“Yes, Evie?” he asked.  
“You don't need to be formal with us, just tell us to get the hell out”  
Mal smirked, they'd been trying for weeks to get Severus to loosen up with them but even their most informal greetings were met with staunch formality.  
“I will make you a deal, when it is just us, we will all strive to be less formal” Severus said, hoping to see Evie drop the formal manners.  
“Works for me Sev” Evie said while standing up to leave.  
“Goodnight guys” Severus said, feeling something in his chest that he'd long thought gone. A small hope that everything was exactly as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`
> 
> That's it for now, no idea when the next update will come. I work retail and we're staring down the barrel of the Black Friday gun. Literally any interactions you throw me I appreciate from comments to bookmarks and subs. The sub count may land me in the hospital if it breaks 100, but hey bed rest would give me more time to write ;)


End file.
